History's Darkest Disciple Kenichi
by MakTen
Summary: Join Kenichi as he walks down the path that is neither life nor death a path that will soon lead him to be what he was destined to become! Major Crossover of the following: Street Fighter, Tekken, KOF, DOA, DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, and One Piece.
1. Chapter 1 Kenichi Awakens

Chapter 1

My name is Kenichi Shirahama I have been a victim of bullying all my life. I have been beaten up, made fun of and literally spat upon all I would do was wear a smile and take the beatings however I have been secretly bottling my hatred and my anger deep within my heart. If I didn't do something about it soon I may die or worse.

I sat down on a bench as I took a deep breath trying to regulate my heartbeat. I looked down at my school uniform it was a navy blue button up shirt and a pair of pants along with a pair of white shoes, such a bland uniform. I was going to go back to the school where my bullied life was never going to stop, unless I did something about it. However I don't know how to stop it!

"Hello Kenichi Shirahama"

I turned towards the direction of the voice that uttered my name, it was man dressed in a large cloak that covered him entirely the only thing I could see were his boots that were brown in both shades of light and dark along with its original tone. I stared at this man and wondered what he wanted from me?

"Who are you? Are you another person here to beat me up and make my life a living hell?"

"No Kenichi I am your friend and I'm here to ask you a simple question"

"Yeah and that question would be?"

"Do you desire power?"

I looked at this stranger with confusion and skepticism I didn't know how to answer this question so I gave him the only answer I could give him.

"Listen I don't know what you are trying to sell but I have to get to school"

I get up from the bench, grabbing my bag and kept walking onward to school I walked past him or at least I thought I did as he stood in my way like a wall.

"Why do you wish to go back to a place where you are constantly bullied Shirahama?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see your rage, your sorrow, your envy, your regret, and your hatred deep within you it's tearing you apart. You wish to have a way to let all of those emotions go but you don't know what to do. I however have solution to your predicament"

"So let's just say that I believe you? Which I don't! Why would you offer it to me why not some big muscular guy that would benefit you?"

"Because Kenichi I believe that you can be made into a powerful warrior. All I ask is for you to trust me"

He stuck out his hand and I looked at it, could I really trust this guy? I mean he comes out of the blue and offers me power should I accept this offer? Well what do you have to lose? I stuck out my hand and grabbed his hand.

"You have made a wise choice Kenichi Shirahama"

"I guess so, so may I ask what happens now?"

"Well Kenichi we must leave Japan"

"Wait what you're talking about is nuts! Why should I leave Japan?!"

"Well you see we must leave this place so that your training may begin"

"Okay I understand however I have one request"

"You wish to inform your school sensei and your family that you will be gone for awhile"

"Well just my family they will probably let the school know of my absence"

"Cool so all we have is one stop. Wait right here for second"

He walked off as I sat back down on the bench I waited for a few seconds and before I could blink he pulled up next to me on his motorcycle. It was a beautiful bike the entire body of the bike was a combination of both brown and tan that seemed to have a soft glimmer, the rims along with the handlebars were a medium toned blue green that had some sort of translucent glow about them that seemed to pull me into a hypnotic state. On the side of it I saw spray painted the words _Earth Shaker_.

"I know she's beautiful isn't she? I call herEarth Shaker"

"Hmm that's an interesting name. So it's a sports bike right?"

"Yeah you can tell?"

"Yeah since you are leaning forward to drive it that and I can tell its been custom made"

"Ah you got a good eye. C'mon let's go" He said to me as I caught the helmet he threw towards me. He pressed a button on his bike and his bike's rear stretched back giving me some room to sit. I sat down as he revved up the bike, the engine roared which made jump a little this thing had a lot of power.

"Well here we go!" He launched himself back popping a wheelie as he sped off. I squeezed the bike with my legs holding on tight as everything sped past me becoming a blur.

"You might want to hold onto me Kenichi! It's going to get a little crazy!" he shouted at me I did as advised and held onto him, I'm glad I did he lifted up the bike was now riding on top of the wall! This guy was insane but I had to admit this was badass. He jumped to another wall and kept his speed up until he jumped off the wall and was now on the power lines! This guy was absolutely insane! We kept going on the power lines until he finally jumped off of them and pulled to a screeching halt in front of my house. I got off the bike quickly my legs wobbling uncontrollably I could hear him chuckling.

"It's not funny! You psychopath!"

"Come on man there is nothing like good adrenaline to get the blood flowing"

"You are seriously insane! Well it looks my mom is the only one home so do you think you can wait out here for about five minutes?"

"Yeah I can wait"

"Thank you"

I walk into the house to see my mother fooling around in the kitchen she was as mom like as usual. She had a gentle exterior that could calm any savage beast, and yet her interior was that of a genius able to analyze any situation and calmly react to it. She was a true angel of a mom. I came up behind her and gave her a hug she didn't jump or flinch all she did was chuckle.

"Hello Kenichi"

"Hey mom um can I talk to you?"

"Of course son; just sit down on the couch and we'll talk"

"Okay"

I did as instructed and waited for a few minutes she came out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron and sat herself down next to me.

"Now what is it Kenichi?"

"Well um I don't how to say this so I will just say it I am going to leaving for awhile"

"Oh okay where to?"

"No you don't understand mom I leaving Japan" I said to her with determination in my eyes.

I froze waiting for her reaction all she did however; was get up and smile as she walked to me. She pulled me into a classic mom hug my head resting on her stomach as her hand ran itself through my hair.

"Oh Kenichi my son please be careful I feel like that something absolutely dangerous will happen to you. So promise me that you will be careful"

"I promise mom and thank you for understanding" I hugged her back as she kissed my head which filled my body with kindness and warmth. I let go and got up from the couch walking towards the door I grab the knob and turn it I looked back at her as she smiled at me.

"See you when I get back mom"

"Goodbye my son please comeback safely"

"I will"

Opening the door and closing it behind me as I walked out to the stranger as he leaned back on his bike with his arms crossed.

"I'm ready"

"Good lets go"

He hopped back on his bike and started up I hopped back on it too putting on my helmet and without a second delay we were off. He immediately picked up speed and we were moving really fast so fast that all I could do was look at the sky trying not to get dizzy. The stranger came to a screeching halt throwing me off guard as I held on tightly as we barely just missed getting hit by the wall.

"Wait why did we stop?"

"This where we travel on foot"

"Where to?" I asked as I got off the bike.

"Just you wait Kenichi"

All of a sudden I hear electricity crackle and pop as a pink portal appeared before us, he walked towards the portal and held out his hand inviting me in.

"Are you ready Kenichi?"

"Yes I am let's go"

I take his hand as we both stepped into the portal and my world changed in a flash. I looked at my surroundings to see I was in some strange world that could have been the very representation of hell. Large fireballs rained down from the sky hitting various places around us, the sky was blood red I looked on the ground to see real lava flowing downward off of the cliffs.

"Where are we?"

"This is where you will prove you're worth Kenichi"

"What are you talking about?"

"Over there next to the cliff you will stand and you will take you to that floating platform there you will be tested"

"What tested for aids?"

"No dumbass!" he slapped me in the back of the head and gave me a scolding look or at least that's what kind of look he would give me if I could see his face.

"As I was saying! You will be tested if you fail you will die"

I looked at him and saw nothing but seriousness on his face I felt fear course through me but I pushed it aside and looked at him with confidence.

"Alright I accept the test"

"Good then I would like to ask you to stand near the cliff"

He pointed towards it and I walked to it just standing here and before I could ask any questions the ground beneath me rumbled. It lifted itself off the ground and was now floating I almost lost my balance but I quickly regained it. I looked down at it to see it floating above an entire volcano the heat from the lava wasn't uncomfortable, for some strange reason it was soothing to me as if it was inside of my very being igniting an inner flame deep inside of my soul. The platform stopped and I hopped off of it landing on the half orb of a platform I had to admit it was huge, plenty of space everywhere no trees or other rocks just blank space. I turned around as the rectangular platform left I looked forward and saw something I never thought I would see a horde of demons.

They were everything that I would expect: large and muscular, their skin was as red as the sky itself and their hands and feet were monstrous even though they had the anatomical resemblance of a human hands and feet. Their fingernails and toenails were pointed and look sharp, their horns were a pale tan as they pointed upward. Their last feature that was truly demonic were their teeth it they were neither white nor yellow but blood red meaning they just have been fed but were hungry for more. Without any warning they charged at me I shook off my shock and ran towards the horde as they sped up I did the same but at the last second of collision I went left making them stop as I quickly turned around to face them.

"_Don't move"  
_

For some reason I listened to that voice and ceased all movement as the demon impaled me with his grotesque claw I could feel myself slipping away bit by bit into the cold arms of death.

"_It is time for you to awaken your hidden power!"_

That voice had returned and for some strange reason I felt stronger even though I was losing a lot of blood but this strength I was gaining back for some reason I was getting angry there was no fear no emotion hindering this feeling. As I felt my anger continue to rise I felt like nothing could make this feeling any stronger than it is.

"Hm it looks like he is nothing more than a weak mortal"

**That** was the last straw the very thing that made me explode as I let out an angry scream but when it escaped my lips it was a primal roar of pure unrelenting rage. I looked at the demons as shock had plastered itself on their faces I took this opportunity and chopped off the demon's arm he screamed as I threw punch knocking his head clean off his grotesque body. Blood exploded from his decapitated area as it splashed my face I closed my eyes and opened them feeling the warm blood on my face fueled my rage. I immediately charge at the other shocked demon and grabbed his arm pulling it off his body as if it were paper he screamed but it didn't last long as I dug my hand into his chest, pulled out his heart and crushed it instantly. He fell down like a sack a bricks but I didn't waste time as I spun around and charged at the last two demons.

They shook off their flabbergasted looks and came at me they had their hands raised and they struck down fast however I was faster as I was already on their shoulders performing a handstand. They looked up only for them to make contact with my feet as I let myself fall into a flip which allowed me to kick them as hard as I could in their faces. They flew back off the edge of the platform and screamed until they hit the bottom. I looked around me to see more demons appear before me literally dropping out of the sky like damn rain. I clenched my fists as the ones that landed came at me, their teeth baring ready to chomp a piece of my skin out of me.

All I could do was smile as my rage didn't even settle it did the opposite it kept building until I could feel it bursting out my eye sockets!

"Come on! I'll take you all on!" I shouted as I charged at them using my own claws and ripping through their flesh as they did to me. One turned into two, two turned into three, three turned into four, and before I knew it I was ripping them apart in groups of ten.

They threw in a couple of good punches, kicks, scratches, and bites but I just kept going until this whole platform was covered in their blood! As I continued to tear through the hordes of demons I could feel a strange amount of power swirling around my left hand, I kick a demon in the chin propelling myself up into the air in a dynamic set of flips till I stopped and looked at my left hand to see a glowing golden ring appear on my hand. Then suddenly a straight beam of light appeared in front of it, I grabbed the beam and it materialized itself into a strange looking blade.

Suddenly a flash of images started to invade my head it was me! I spun the blade so fast that it became a flat circle I let go of it and it began to glow with hot intensity as I grabbed it when it was at its hottest. And as soon as they came they were gone.

"I don't know what that was but it's time to end this nonsense!"

I grabbed the blade and began to spin between my fingers whilst switching between hands as I did that my entire body felt like it was on fire as I could feel the heat of the blade. I stopped spinning it and began to spin myself as I plummeted towards the platform. Some demons tried to jump up and stop me but it only got them shredded to bits and their remains burned to a crisp. As I reached the platform I stabbed the blade into it and began to let out a scream as I gathered my energy.

"Harumagedonodon!" (Dawn of Armageddon)

In a sudden burst all of my built up energy was released in powerful heat wave I shut my eyes but even with my eyelids blocking my sight I could see my vision turn red from the light. After about fifteen seconds I open my eyes and see nothing but the smoldering ashes of the demons. Each one in a different position than the other, I look around to see no more demons I even check the sky but there was nothing but red sky.

"Truly amazing Kenichi-san" I turned around to see the stranger that had brought me here along with five other strangers in robes. I grip my blade tightly ready to fight but suddenly I felt light headed, my vision as if it was put on a seesaw was going side to side, I grabbed my face and stabbed my sword into the ground to keep steady.

"Who are you? What is this damn place! What the fuck do you want from me?!"

They looked at each other as I tried to keep my balance but before I could get an answer I fell backwards my blade had vanished and I was on the ground staring at the red sky as two bars of darkness began to take over my vision.

"It seems that he is the one" that is all I heard as I faded into unconsciousness. I slowly wake up and as I did I tried to look around but all I saw was darkness as far as the eye can see. There was nothing not even a sound this was creepy am I dead?

"Trust me kid you are not dead"

I turned around to see a man who at least four inches taller than me, his hair was short reaching just barely past his neck, he wore a shirt that was black around the sleeves and cut the rest of the white in front of the shirt in half giving the shape of a T, he wore a black belt that held up his tan pants and a pair of flimsy sandals. Who is this guy?

"If you wondering who I am I'll tell ya. My name is Jin Kanzaki and I'm your ancestor"

"Wow so that means I am dead if I am talking to my ancestor"

"No you idiot!" he smacks me upside the head almost knocking me off balance but I quickly regain it.

"Now as I was saying you are not dead you are unconscious from what you did I have say I am impressed"

"What did I do? I mean all I remember doing is yelling at six cloaked strangers and passing out"

"Well let me show you what you did"

He snapped his fingers and a flat circle appeared lighting this dark place and it began showing me getting stabbed in the chest which made me jump a little but that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg it then showed me transforming into some strange creature. My skin was black as the darkness in this room covering my entire top half of my body from my head to my fingers, then it was overlapped by crimson sleeves of skin that covered my arms, abdomen, and gave me some very sharp looking horns on my head that pointed upward and to the side. I had become something indescribable as I kept watching I had a mixed feeling of shock and awe as I saw myself ripping through horde after horde of demons then I kick flipped off of one and was at least seventy feet in the air!

A strange blade appeared in my hand and I spun it around as if I have done it before, the blade shined brighter than the sun as I held onto it, spun myself so fast I looked like a spinning pillar. I crashed on the ground but was unaffected by it and I shouted something summoning a giant dome of fire and burned the demons to ash. The picture vanished and I merely stood there trying to contemplate how in the hell did I do that?!

"You are probably wondering how you were able to do that."

"Yeah obviously you have the answer right?"

"Indeed but before I explain do you know what an atavism is?"

"The reappearance in an individual of characteristics that have been absent in intervening generations or the reversion to an earlier type"

"Impressive thankfully that will make this conversation a lot easier. Simply put Kenichi that transformation you went through was an atavism from me"

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that because of you I was able to do all of that?"

"Yep pretty much"

"So wait if that was because of you then why haven't been able to do that before?"

"Kind of figured you'd ask that; well Kenichi since you understand what an atavism is its time for me to explain to you a rare occurrence that happens in a few individuals and that occurrence is called the Atavism of the Mazoku"

"Atavism of the Mazoku?"

"Yes what it's like an extreme example of an atavism except the being that causes it can deliberately transfer its DNA excessively until it reaches an heir strong enough to succeed it creating a demon sleeper"

"So wait a minute if you can transfer the DNA excessively to me wouldn't that mean you did the same thing to the rest of my family?"

"Hmm you catch on quick that's true I did transfer the DNA to your family members however they weren't strong enough you however were and because of that the true heir aka you has been found"

"So what does that truly mean exactly?"

"It means Kenichi that I will remove my DNA from the rest of your family and place them inside of your DNA helix which make you complete"

"Okay wait I'm not complete?"

"No not yet but rest assured it won't take me long maybe around three days"

"Alright so what happens now?"

"Now you wake up"

I woke up gasping for air I looked around frantically studying my surroundings. The walls were a medium toned crimson and four pillars covered the four corners of the room. The door was made of a well polished oak which was decorated with marble that made it really nice looking. I looked down at the floor to see it was carpeted the color of course was red. The bed had black sheets along a black pillow case, I noticed that I wasn't restrained as my breathing had calmed down, however I was missing my shirt and button up shirt that must mean that it has been stained with my blood since I was impaled. I pulled back the cover and swung my feet off`1 the bed and was about get up until the door opened and in walked in a very beautiful woman.

She wore a dark pink veil over her mouth and wore some sort of long sleeve shirt that did not cover her breasts completely and some sort of loin cloth that was behind her and was tied together by two long black cloths and circular iron belt. She wore long black heeled boots that had seven buckles on them one big square one and three other square and circle ones that got smaller and smaller when they reached her foot. I didn't know who this woman was but I had a feeling I had to keep my guard up even though I would never hit a woman.

"Are you feeling better?" I was thrown off by her voice it was sexy almost seductive sound of her voice I half blushed but quickly shook it off.

"Yes I am did you fix me?"

"No your wound healed however you were unconscious for a while" that shocked me that a wound like that healed on its own but that was something to think about later.

"So I guess I should be going?"

"Going where?"

"Well I was brought here by those cloaked strangers so I believe I am in some sort of danger"

"Oh you aren't in any danger Kenichi"

"Really? What's the catch?"

"Nothing, no catch whatsoever"

She walked towards me her hips swaying she wrapped her arms around my head at first I jumped figuring she was going break my neck but she started to pet me which was weird. She then pushed me down on the bed and before I could blink she was next to me she removed her sleeve shirt and was now topless I immediately turned away but she turned my head around and pulled me into her breasts.

"Don't look away Kenichi its alright"

"But you are naked Ms.?"

"Mileena my name is Mileena"

"I don't want to be rude Ms. Mileena but I was always to respect a woman and that means not to look when she is naked"

"That's alright because I want you to look Kenichi"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am now **look** at me"

I opened my eyes and I could see her breasts they were incredibly soft I rubbed my face in them and sighed. Mileena pet my head some more as I wrapped my arms around her waist

"Hmm you are strong Kenichi you will make a great disciple"

"Wait you mean you? Are a martial arts master?"

"Yep"

I let go of her and slip out of her grip as I hopped out the bed quickly and before she could blink I bowed to her.

"Please forgive me for not showing you respect Master Mileena!" My vision was still fixated on the ground I felt two arms wrap themselves around my neck.

"There is no need for that Kenichi Shirahama. Although I do appreciate the respect"

"No problem Master Mileena"

"Now before we go into the main chamber why don't we finish what we started" She let go of me and she removed her boots and circular belt and even her veil which revealed her razor sharp teeth. Man! Those teeth looked sharp enough to chew through steel! Strange I am not afraid of them nor her instead I was intrigued by this woman of incomprehensible beauty. I got up and walked to her as she backed up against the wall opening her arms to me.

"Come to me Kenichi-san. Come and I shall remove your virginity"

I climbed on the bed and I felt my virginity being removed from my being with each passionate kiss she gave and for every sweat covered movement we did I could hear her whimpers, moans, groans, and screams as I was able to give her pleasure as she gave me pleasure. She panted as she tried to catch her breath I planted kisses all over her body which made her giggle.

"Even though I would like to stay on this bed with you Kenichi it's time we go to the main chamber"

"Of course master but what is in the main chamber?"

"You will see when we get there"

She got up from the bed and bent over to get her clothes which made me excited again. I grabbed her hips and she gasped a little bit then giggled again.

"Well someone is energetic"

"Sorry I can't help it. Would it be okay if we went another round?"

"Sure we got some time anyway let's keep going till you are satisfied"

Kami knows how much time had passed all I knew was that master Mileena absolutely perfect I was completely synchronized with her body and I that I could feel my burning lust being satisfied. After the never ending session between me and master Mileena we were able to move from the room and towards the main chamber she had been talking about. I was amazed by this place it was like a palace or some kind of fortress. Its walls were the same color as the ones in the room bright crimson red, the carpet beneath us had a long rectangular carpet extending out to the end of the long hall. She opened the doors revealing a large room that had a lower level in it, I look down to see a giant map and figures this room must have be a war room god knows whose. We made a right and a left and passed through another set of doors then another until we finally were in the main chamber.

I looked around and I saw the room was pretty big and spacious; I looked forward to see two windows in the shape of eye holes and a throne between them and a really big guy sitting on it. His most noticeable feature was his crazy looking spiked helmet it looked like he removed the skull of a demon and customized it to make it into his helmet, however that wasn't the only spiky thing on his person. His shoulder guards that held his cape in place, the large button that held the X strap wrapped around his torso, his crazy looking wrist bands and fist guards and lastly his mahogany leg guards that matched his cape had three spikes on the knees. This man must be a psychopath or something because he is scary looking as hell.

"Kenichi meet Emperor Shao Khan my father" my heart stopped for a minute as I looked at Mileena and looked at the Emperor Shao Khan they was related! And I just- I mean I just- oh crap. She laughed at my look of shock and the so called Emperor let out a light chuckle as he got off his throne and walked towards me until he was staring down at me with his crazy looking red eyes. I immediately shook out of my shock as I stared back at him with my strongest stare.

We kept at it for a minute until he nodded his head and put his large hand on my shoulder completely enveloping it.

"You got some guts kid and I respect that. Welcome Kenichi Shirahama to my fortress"

"Whoa this is your fortress?"

"Indeed it is"

"You have a very impressive fortress Emperor Shao Khan"

"Please call me Master Shao Khan"

"Wait I thought that your daughter would be my master?"

"Now Kenichi one person can be trained by more than one master"

"Oh okay so um if I may ask how many masters will have? Master Shao Khan?"

"Including me and Mileena you have sixty-two masters"

"Sixty-Two! Seriously?"

"Seriously"

I had to sit down as I tried to comprehend this situation I was in. I mean sixty two masters! That was a lot of training I guess this would be my way of gaining power. Wait a minute where are those six cloaked figures?

"Um Master Shao Khan may I ask you a question?"

"You are wondering who those six cloaked figures are that you met on the platform"

"Yes I wish to know who they are so I may thank them"

"They are right behind you"

I turned around and his statement was correct they were indeed behind me I didn't even hear them come in! Who are these guys? Now that I got a good look at them their were two who were the tallest one that was near to their height, two of the same height, and one shorter than the rest but not by much.

"Now why don't you all introduce yourselves to your new brother in arms?"

They all nodded their heads and pulled back their hoods revealing four guys and two girls the tallest one had brown hair that reminded me of a lion's mane and aquamarine eyes. Going down the line the next one had long white hair that spiky as much as the last guy his eyes were light green. Next was the female who was red head her hair stopped at the sides of her face and her eyes were a gentle burgundy. The guy standing next to her right had a lighter shade of brown hair and his eyes were a strong blue. Now the last two was a girl and the boy, the girl had a mixture of light and dark blue hair the light on top and the dark underneath it, the guy next to her had a medium toned tan hair and his eyes were lighter shade of green.

The brown haired one stepped up first and stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey Kenichi glad to see you are awake and alive"

"I don't really know you sir"

"Oh right I am the guy who picked you up the name is Terra" suddenly realization hit me hard as his voice came flooding back to me in memories then I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for not leaving me on that platform"

"No problem oh let me introduce everyone. That guy is Riku, the red head is Kairi, the squirt is Sora, the blueberry as I call her is Aqua and the second squirt is Ventus"

"It is nice to meet you all masters: Riku, Kairi, Sora, Aqua, and Ventus" I bowed my head to them in sign of respect they all came over and patted me on the back and just smiled. They told me there was no need for that and that it was cool just to call them by their names. There was no need to add master to their names, master Shao Khan coughed to get everyone's attention as he explained to me that these six were trained by masters of their choosing and that they were also all master swordsmen or women in Aqua and Kairi's case. He then explained to me that where was an alternate dimension and because of that time was different here than from where I was from so I would be able to train with these sixty two masters including him and Mileena.

"So do you have any questions?"

"Well two actually. One how long will it take? And two how soon can we start?"

"Well it will approximately take five thousand years but like I told you before this alternate dimension is separate from yours so five thousand years here will be five regular days and nights in your dimension"

"So you mean to tell me I can get really strong in just five days?!"

"Yes you can and to answer your second question the training starts as soon as you are ready"

I looked at him with determination burning in my soul as I was ready to transcend this weak form of mine into a higher form of power I was ready to become one with the power to no longer tolerate the idiots who abused power on the weak. As I took a deep breath I opened my eyes and allowed eight words to leave my lips.

"Teach me and I shall learn my master" After those words left my lips I began my training,  
_

I had to admit it was absolutely insane but I didn't complain not one bit. My mind, body, and soul were pushed to limits that made me almost question my very existence. However I didn't give up I merely pushed through the pain and suffering also when I had some free time the gang told me about what my weapon was and that I had summoned it when I fought the demons. Apparently it was a powerful weapon known as the keyblade a blade that had the attributes of both a key and blade thus the name. It could unlock any lock no matter what key it belonged to so it was like a bad ass skeleton key but that was sharper than average steel. They told me that the keyblade chose me for some reason and it was because of that I was able to wield it.

They also said they would teach me how to wield it but it was up to me to develop my own style with it for that was the true power of the keyblade. So with their training on how to wield the keyblade along with the martial arts training and weapon training I went through with my masters I was pretty busy. Now seven thousand years later or seven days back in my dimension I had completed my training with my masters along with the gang. I have to say even though seven thousand years passed I hadn't really aged like I thought I would; instead my body, mind, and soul felt different but I didn't feel any older.

Although I have to say I had become unrecognizable to those who knew me before i.e. my family. My hair had grown nearly as long as Riku's reaching down to my back which I tied into a ponytail; my face became a slate that showed no emotion but calm calculative serenity. My eyes were no longer light brown they were now a polished dark mahogany. My entire body was muscular down to the last fiber it was that of an athletic physique.

My outfit had changed as well I no longer wore a simple class uniform when I got here I discarded it and modeled my new outfit after my ancestor Jin. A pair of tan pants that clung tightly to my waist but dangled loosely when it reached my ankles, they had the style of jeans and the comfort of sweatpants. I wore a black long sleeved shirt that possessed a white torso design that left a black stripe in the middle it hugged my muscular form but allowed me to breathe easy, and lastly a pair of sandals flimsy sandals but hey they were comfortable.

My intelligence exceeded that of a super genius I was now able to think on levels that I thought were nonexistent. My soul was now strong and unwavering thanks to masters Ermac, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, and Shao khan. I was now ready to take on anyone who dare challenge me disciple or master class fighters however I decided to limit my power with a particular piece of technology that was given to me by my ancestor Jin.

It was an armor that was worn by a friend of his known as Kouga Amagi. When he showed it to me for the first time it was nothing more than an image but thanks to my new found intelligence and the technology provided by my masters Sektor and Cyrax along with the science department of Tekunin clan I was not only able to construct this armor but succeed its original design. I also constructed a very powerful and deadly suit named Sogaizai Gantoretto it acts as an inhibitor for my true abilities; this suit allows me to adjust my body's fighting level to that of my opponent so I won't destroy him or her. Also the Kouga armor as I call it; has super computer that can compete with the Tekunin Warship's computer allowing me to store info into it, contact my friends, and a lot of other things. The best part about this armor is that it's very compact when I put the wing sunglasses on my eyes it becomes my full armor and when I take them off they go back into the glasses.

I kept looking at myself in the mirror and I just couldn't believe how much I changed. I mean just wow I was a million times stronger and a billion times wiser. Now I had power and I could make a difference in the world. However there was a change I didn't really expect or should I say counted on the powerful primal instincts that have become a part of me I mean these instincts made everything about me so different and yet I wouldn't show it. I put my hand out and focused as I summoned my keyblade Akegeta.

It appeared in a flash and when it did I got a real good look at it. It was a very intricate blade; the colors the blade consisted of was blue, yellow, black, and white, the tip of the hilt had a chain attached to it with a little sharp triangle shaped container hanging on the edge. The hilt was cylindrical and had been a median for the broken square that was attached to it by the top tip of the hilt also in the middle of the square was another crown. On the bottom of the hilt was a little clamp like device that kept the two crowns that didn't even budge. The blade itself was hollowed out as blue lines outlined the innards of it. At the bottom of the blade was heart with two pointed blade tips on its side. I followed up the straight path of the blade as it lead me to two connected hearts that had four pointed blade tips on the bottom of the hearts.

I focused my Ki into the blade and just like how it appeared it flashed but instead of disappearing it became a normal katana however the colors of its original form didn't fade. The Tsuka bared a crisscross pattern of black, blue, and yellow in that specific order. The Tsuba was the same variation of color as the Tsuka the sides were black and yellow while leaving a pillar of blue to divide the two colors. The Saya was pure white to the point where it could compete with snow or a cloud. I drew the sword and it too was as white as its container. I had to admit this was a beautiful katana in truth it wasn't my only one. For as I was trained by the keyblade masters in ways to wield the keyblade I had discovered through the help of master Shang Tsung and Ermac other masters of the art of the sword. So I squeezed their training in with the other sword masters and with time and effort I was able to create my own sword style which allowed me to wield four swords at once. However I would never told my friends however I believe they suspect my style. I sheathed my katana and sat down on my bed I placed it next to me running my hand through my hair letting out a troubling sigh.

(The Tsuba and Tsuka are the names for the handle and the guard. The Saya is the scabbard i.e. it's container)

"You seemed troubled Kenichi-kun" I looked up to see master Mileena in all of her glory she would always find her way to me and shower me with her infatuation.

"Nothing is troubling me master I was merely contemplating"

"Are you really trying to hide something from me?" She made her way to me, turned around, and sat on my lap she grabbed my hands and placed them around her waist as she got comfortable. I tightened my grip around her and inhaled her scent; damn she smelled nice which made me get a little excited.

"Okay now what's the matter?"

"Well I was just thinking that about the future that's all"

"You need not worry about the future Kenichi remember what we always told you Kenichi"

"Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift that is why they call it the present"

"Exactly so ease your mind my disciple, plus your final test isn't for another couple of hours. This gives me time to give you my gift to you"

"Really what would that be?" she turned around on a dime and looked me square in the face as we fell down on the bed.

"What do you think?" She kissed me pulling me into a state of bliss as we did many things on the bed that wouldn't leave this room. Before I knew it two hours had passed and it was now time for my final test to see if my all of training was for nothing. I was in the main chamber and there master Shao Khan sat on this thrown as he looked at me with the utter seriousness on his masked face.

"Kenichi are you ready?"

"Yes I am master Shao Khan"

"Shirahama Kenichi for your final test you must escape fight your way up from the bottom of Shinnok's spire then you will be transported to my coliseum where your _true_ final test will await you"

Shisho Shao Khan snapped his fingers and a portal appeared beside him and I steadily walked up to it preparing myself for what lied ahead. As I stepped into the portal I was immediately placed at the lowest level of Master Shinnok's spire I looked around confirming my assumption with the red sky and fire that could be seen out the windows to the stench of blood and demon breath as they approached me from behind I turned around and immediately took my stance as I prepared myself to face my final test.


	2. Chapter 2 The Birth Of A Leader

Chapter 2

Previously on History's Darkest Disciple Kenichi

_Shisho Shao Khan snapped his fingers and a portal appeared beside him and I steadily walked up to it preparing myself for what lied ahead. As I stepped into the portal I was immediately placed at the lowest level of Master Shinnok's fortress I looked around confirming my assumption with the red sky and fire that could be seen out the windows to the stench of blood and demon breath as they approached me from behind I turned around and immediately took my stance as I prepared myself to face my final test._

The three demons charged at me ready to kill me. Funny they were the same type of demons that I had faced before I didn't delay the inevitable as I ran towards them with my normal speed. I chopped off their heads in one swift motion. I stood waiting for the next group to arrive and they arrived right on schedule I charged at them and without really doing any unnecessary movements I ripped two in half broke three skulls into smithereens, and the last one well I did both. I waited as the center of the room began to crackle and pop as a pillar portal appeared.

I stepped into it and I was transported to the next room I looked around to see six pillars covering the corners of this chamber three demons approached me they didn't walk and they floated above the ground their armors covered their faces which I suspected they had no such thing. Their red cloths slid with ease across the floor as they raised their gloved hands summoning more of those annoying demons.

I put my hand in front of my face and clenched it using that as my sign as I killed the sorcerers and their demons spawns in just five moves. I came to a screeching halt as I turned around to see my handiwork of bloody corpses on the ground. The portal opened again and I stepped into it as I looked around me to see the throne room of master Shinnok, next to his throne was a pink portal and without any delay I run into the portal and look around to see a plethora of people in this coliseum. Shisho Shao Khan sat on his throne as to be expected since he is an emperor.

"Shirahama Kenichi my disciple you have passed that miniscule test with flying colors as expected. But now your true test shall begin!" he snapped his fingers and within a nanosecond my friends the keyblade masters appeared in front of him all of them bearing serious looks on their faces.

"Now choose your opponent Kenichi. You will face that opponent in mortal combat. Now who do you choose as your opponent?" I looked up at them trying to figure out who would truly be the most challenging. Even though all of them would be challenging but for me I had to have a serious opponent then it dawned on me.

"I have made my decision master and I choose to fight all six of them!" As I pointed up at the group to see looks of surprise on their faces.

"Are you sure Kenichi?"

"Yes I am master"

"Very well go my six combatants and give Shirahama Kenichi the fight of his life"

They all leapt off the area of Shisho Shao Khan's throne and landed in a circular shape around me they held their hands out and summoned their keyblades.

(A/N: Shisho is another term for sensei)

Terra summoned his keyblade Earth Shaker his favorite keyblade. Aqua summoned her keyblade Rainfall it was a long blade with a sharp M at the end of it as most keyblades would have at the bottom were two diagonal squares that were connected by their tips and the hilt was armored. The most striking thing about the blade was its color it was a dark blue that felt like it was originally part of the sky but then it was darkened by storm clouds. Ventus summoned his keyblade Fresh Breeze it was a short grey and yellow keyblade that kind of looked like a weird foot but it was his favorite blade. I could feel his Ki resonating around the blade making it produce a wind barrier around the surface of its edge.

Riku called forth his keyblade Way to Dawn it actually resembled that of a bat's wing. The outer section of it had the pretty much the bony layout of the wing while the inside of it held that actual wing itself but it was flattened and really sharp looking. There was a bluish white wing at the end of it and a white angel wing along with a bat wing at the bottom of the blade forming the guard around the hilt. Sora summoned his keyblade Oblivion.

A keyblade that was badass looking; its sleek black design combined with bluish white design that engraved itself into made it seem majestic, the purple diamond at the top of its guard stood out the most as if it pulled you in to it. On the tip of the blade was a kanji that symbolized its name.

Lastly Kairi summoned her keyblade Oathkeeper. Funny her blade was formed from her charm she made for Sora when he going on his journey to find Riku.

The blade was like a work of art in itself the guard seemed like it was forged by an angel's final breath of life as it bared wings in its design. It was the complete opposite of Sora's oblivion the blade was thin and its inners were hollowed out making seem thin at the tip of it was a snow flake with three of the tips golden yellow and four of them white. The two between the yellow were normal however they curved downward combining with the blade and combined with it was a golden heart that possessed one golden loop and one black loop.

As I took note of my opponent's weapons I realized that this was going to be one hell of a match. I summoned my keyblade Akegeta and spun between my fingers and then grabbed at the hilt by the third spin and was ready.

"Now begin!" shouted Shisho Shao Khan as the six jumped towards me at incredible speed and within a millisecond their blades clashed creating a six pointed star of their blades with mine in the middle dividing them all. I still had my hand on the blade as I used it to perform a Zero-G handstand, Using my strength I threw them all away from me they stopped just a few feet and charged at me again just as I flipped myself around with my feet firmly on the ground.

This time Terra was first he threw his blade in the air and immediately got into his Muay Thai stance he delivered some strong knee jabs and punches that were really fast but I blocked them all with my blade and threw it up in the air with some Ki attached to it to keep it spinning.

I opened my hands like claws and began to deliver fast blows back at him he intercepted them with his own blows and was aiming for my head I was about to duck until I felt Ventus on my back his hands were on the bottom and top of my spine preventing me from ducking.

I immediately use my speed to move to the side then quickly flipping myself forward, and splitting my legs as my heels connected with both of their chins; I grab their shirts with my toes and slam them into the ground. I landed between them and stepped back as Kairi and Aqua came up on me fast striking with precision at my vital points I made myself as thin as paper as I dodged their attacks. I jump into a back flip and land within a handstand and charged Ki through my left leg.

"Rankyaku: Hyobi!" I shouted as I twisted my core launching my attack from my leg towards the two of them they held their swords in front of them and managed to block my attack but I wasn't done yet! I appeared behind them and slammed myself onto the ground putting myself in a slanted hand stand push up position. I lifted myself up and pointed my legs towards their backs.

"Roba no keri!" (Horse Kick)

I released a powerful kick to their backs sending them forward into my attack. They pushed themselves forward dodging it just before it could cause them some damage. I jump up and catch my blade stopping it from spinning as I Riku and Sora came up from under me. Immediately I flip myself upside down clashing with Riku and Sora causing a loud clang to ring through the coliseum we gave one another seven strikes towards one another or in their case fourteen. I managed to block of all them and jump off of the air and make it behind them as I flipped myself forward and heel kicked them both down to the ground.

Sora crashed into the coliseum floor but Riku rebounded causing a crater in the ground as he launched himself up towards me again. I dived down towards him and we clashed but not for long as I hit Riku's blade using it as leverage to launch me upward dodging Aqua and Kairi's assault.

I used my Geppo to kick myself back and Soru to move from the both of them I was now five feet away from them.

I let my Ki go buck wild. The six of them all had their blades raised towards me and struck down fast I blocked all of their attacks and using their strength against them I sent them flying back. I spun my blade making it look like a round blur I bend my knees and launch myself forward as I kept my sword close to me my eyes now covered by darkness envisioned my targets with some footwork and great agility I cut each one of them on their shoulders. I reopened my eyes and was now behind them as I swung my blade downward their blood escaped from their bodies.

"Not bad Kenichi"

"Thank you master Terra" I turn around and look at him with half of a smile on my face.

"However it's time we all got serious" He looked at the others and they nodded. Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all smacked their armor pieces and their armors appeared each one representing their color styles.

Terra's armor was that of brown and gold the brown being mostly the darker tone while the gold was the lighter tone it also had a brown gold cape. His helmet covered his entire face with a tinted glass window so that I couldn't see his face but he could see me, also hey had two sharp points on the side of it.

Aqua's armor matched her slim curvy form and was colored with the different tones of blue. The main body of the armor was a dark cobalt blue. Patches of medium and light toned blue covered the top layer of the armor including the breast plate. Her helmet was just like Terra's accept her points were laid down at an incline. She too possessed a cape that was a perfect shade of blue that seemed to compliment her armor.

Ventus's armor matched that of his outfit a mixture of two different colors. Grey was the main color that filled out the body of it and just like the other two the secondary color had filled out the rest of his armor with patches, enough patches however to be an equal color distribution. He didn't have a cape, it was strange.

Riku summoned his second keyblade "The keyblade to people's hearts" it was a rather simple design for a keyblade. Its hilt was black, its guard was red, the blade itself, was the same as the hilt in color. At the very tip of the blade it had a very vicious appearance; as if it could rip through flesh with ease. He had the keyblade dangle at his side swinging it lazily as if his hand wasn't holding it.

Sora raised his opened hand into the air and Kairi threw Oathkeeper at him. He catches it then immediately his Ki exploded causing his outfit to change. It went into a black and white color scheme with white tribal tattoo marks on his pants leg and black tribal tattoo marks on his sleeves. Using his Ki he began to float a couple feet off the ground also his hands shined white. He let go of his keyblades and they also began to float. Ah damn it he was manipulating them with Ki as well this wasn't gonna be easy.

Kairi focused her Ki and summoned two keyblades the "Sleeping Lion" and the "One winged Angel".

The "Sleeping Lion" keyblade is one of my favorites. Its color scheme was silver and platinum, a combination of two colors that lacked vibrancy but were renowned for its mirror-like quality. On the tip of the blade was a roaring lion's head a symbol of power and strength that made it a worthy sword to wield. The growing bud on the edge of it brought out a sense of etiquette and poise; as if it were frozen in mid-bloom to keep those who stared at it in awe of its majesty. The body was slim and widened as it reached the bottom which complemented the iron guard and the gearwheel design of the hilt.

Now the other blade was a completely different story; the "One winged angel" one of Kairi's favorite keyblades.

It was a beautiful assortment of red, orange, yellow, and violet as though it possessed the scintillation of fire and the cool reflective properties of water. The craftsmanship of the body resembled that of a katana. It was phenomenal, polished so assuredly that it could reflect moonlight and I could tell it was sharpened to the point where it could cut through steel. The inner section of the Tsuba and the tip of the blade held the fire in place, keeping its alluring color and form stationary so those who see it believe the fire had the potential to burn but presented no danger. Those blades together held the essence of exigency and refinement wrapped in the hands of a master swordswoman.

They were all getting serious so I too had to become serious. I sheathed my sword, and took my stance waiting for them to strike. We waited what seemed like forever and then our sign showed up out of nowhere a tiny leaf floated down to the coliseum floor it rocked back and forth until after the last motion got it on the ground. They all vanished leaving only the sound of a ring. I opened my eyes all the way and I could see their movements now all I had to do was to dodge them. Sora was up first he flew at me with his Keyblades spinning wildly at me I drew my sword in an upward motion knocking his swords out of their spin track then immediately I struck down only for my strike to be blocked by his blades.

I use this opportunity to raise myself off the ground just before Terra came in and struck down causing a miniature crater to appear where I once stood. I bounced myself off of Sora's blades and was now high in the air. Ventus came up on me fast with six of his wind blades; with a flick of his wrist he sent two of them after me I deflected them just in time for two other blades he held to come crashing down on my sword. I kicked him out of the way but he immediately rebounded and tried to strike back at me I immediately kicked the air moving myself downward I turn myself round and clash with Aqua. She delivered some dangerous blows towards me I managed to block half of them but ended up getting hit a few times in the stomach she kicked me and I flew backward into Kairi's blades as she performed a X slash on my back sending me plummeting right into Riku.

A dark blue aura surrounded him as he brought his two keyblades together and launched himself towards me. I was going to block his attack but I was struck in the back by something I turn around to see Sora stabbing me in the back.

Moving faster than I could register he bounced himself off the air just like I did and was striking me in every direction while Riku kept charging at me from different directions stabbing me in various places; I managed to block one of his strikes and rebound myself off of his blade and launch myself into the air.

However I didn't get too high as I met up with Ventus who slashed me four hundred and thirty two times and finished with a collective slash of all them sending me crashing into the ground forming a small crater around me.

His onslaught had not ended as he threw all six of his blades down at me trapping my arms and legs. Suddenly Terra jumped high into the sky his keyblade glowing brighter than a solar flare as he let out a war cry.

"Jūdaina inpakuto!" He slammed his keyblade hard on my torso which caused me to cough up a little blood as the crater around me increased in size. After a few minutes the explosion that had been caused by his attack had faded and he leapt off of me. For some strange reason a powerful surge of anger began to awaken from the deepest pits of my heart, I jumped out of the crater and landed ten feet away from everyone as they all stood and stared at me waiting for my next move.

"Alright I have had enough it's time that I got serious!" My Ki immediately erupted I could feel myself transform into my ZET form. An overwhelming feeling of pain and anger swept my being as I could feel my skin throbbing as if something was emerging from it. My skin extended beyond my hair and felt pointy and sharp my eyes felt heavy as if something was applying pressure to them I clenched my hand half way as my transformation was nearly completed.

"Now I will no longer hold back prepare to face **death!"** I let out a cry of anger as my transformation was done and I was ready to fight.

I dashed forward and immediately elbowed Terra in the stomach following with an uppercut to the chin and lastly a roundhouse kick in the arm sending flying into the wall. I was now behind Sora, I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him twelve times in the back before I tossed him like a rag doll and heeled kicked him into the ground. Kairi and Aqua were on my sides I kicked the air sending myself back flipped myself backwards then I kicked it again and propelled myself towards them. I grab their waists; and kick again sending myself and them crashing into the wall.

I kick off the wall just before Ventus showed up swinging his six blades with amazing speed and precision. However I managed to dodge them all and punch him in the gut, he kneeled downward as I grabbed his head and kneed him seventy two times in the face then gave him one last knee jab plus an elbow jab to the neck and stomped on his spine embedding him in the ground. Riku came up fast but I moved out the way just in time making him hit an after image, I grab his arm and punch him in the gut and before he could respond I let loose an endless stream of punches upon his person. After the umpteenth punch I kicked him into the wall I stood there and looked at my masters and wondered why did they hold back?

"**My brothers and sisters in the art of the keyblade; please don't hold back anymore! Fight me as if I was your worst enemy! Fight me with everything you got!"**

It seems my words reached them for their Ki sky rocketed as they walked out of the rubble preparing for the final battle. I could feel a chill going up my spine this entire arena had been filled with the Ki of my opponents. I clenched my fist as I grew excited allowing a big grin to appear on my face, this battle was the one I knew I had to pass but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun in the process.

"**Now the true battle begins!" **

Jumping high into the air looking down to see no one there; I closed my eyes locking onto their locations. I ducked and blocked a punch; I did once more blocking a kick, and then one more time blocking a kick and punch aimed for my head. I kicked the air and immediately flipped myself downward facing the ground, I opened my eyes and could feel Sora, Kairi, and Riku starring down at me, I flipped myself around only to be grabbed by a dark red and black hand from Terra. He slammed me into the ground hard leaving yet another crater, he threw me into the air just as Aqua and Ven came at me with blades that had to be at least eight feet long.

"Burēdochāji!" They twirled the blades and were slicing me up as if I was in between two helicopter blades. They stopped their twirled frenzy and sliced me up into the air where I received a tag team combo assault from Riku and Sora. They were both in sync one sliced down the other sliced across and vice versa, they then separated Sora kept stabbing me repeatedly while Riku kept firing Dark fireballs at me, they combined again and their swords increased in length just like Ventus and Aqua's blades. They slashed at me a few times then summoned mini swords that cut me while moving in a circular motion then without any delay they kicked me higher into the air, threw their blades up, and with them glowing brighter than the sun they charged and fired energy bolts all over me each one feeling like a really hard punch and kick to every part of my body.

The attack ended as I began to descend to the ground my body beaten to death but unfortunately it seems fate had other plans as I felt a large hand grab me and toss me forward toward the ground.

I crash down hard on Kairi's blades knocking the wind out of me. She tosses me back up and as I flipped continuously I see them all uniting their keyblades against me, aw shit. I sent a burst of Ki all round stopping me from spinning as I look down to see the blades tips glowing brighter and brighter I point my opened hand towards my keyblade and within a second it was in my hand. I put my blade in front of me just as they fired their united attack.

At first I thought I should block with the blade, instead I threw my blade out of the way and charged my fists with my Ki and right on queue the attack was at least two feet away from me. I throw a punch at it blocking it just barely but I wasn't finished I throw another punch and in less than a second I'm throwing a barrage of punches at it. Now it was me versus their combined attack which had the greater stamina I kept punching it till I noticed I was pushing it back so I increased my speed bit by bit until the attack dissipated. I descend onto the edge of the coliseum wall and let loose a full blown smile.

"**This is what I am talking about! You have answered my call and now to be fair I shall do the same and go all out!"**

I close my eyes took a couple of deep breaths channeling all of my anger and pain that my body and mind has been through in this fight into my power. I could feel my Ki rising higher and higher until I could feel it burst forth from my body and surround me. Suddenly I could feel myself becoming darker: my personality, my savagery, and worse my rage. My arms drop down as I open my eyes and look at my friends. This new power it had a name it was on the tip of my tongue as I clenched my fist its name left my lips.

"**Zocato Power!" **

The name rolling off my tongue, my power exploding in violent fury, and my primal roar that rang and shook throughout the whole coliseum. I launched myself off the wall completely destroying it, my friends put up their guard but I use Soru and was behind them in a second. I punch Riku and Sora in the stomach, chest, and face thirty nine times before I sent them both into the wall. Kairi and Aqua tried to react in time only for them to be sent away by my shockwave they too go crashing into the wall. Ventus tried to strike me down with his blades however I grab his wrists with one hand and his neck with the other and let loose a banshee scream that made him holler out in pain; I deliver a knee jab in the gut then into his head and I finish it slamming his head into the ground. I jumped off his head just before Terra kicked me. I grab his leg turning myself on it and kicking him in the side of his head. He took it and tried to punch me but I jump and land on his shoulders facing the same direction he was.

Before he could realize I was there I fall backward, flipped myself in the direction, and kicked him in the back of his left leg flipped myself kicked him in the side of his head again then flipping myself one more time and axe kick on his right shoulder. He grabbed my leg and with his powerful strength he tossed me like a rag doll. Immediately I flip forward and dash towards him our fists clashed and after that Terra and I got into one hell of ya brawl! We didn't bother to block all we did was continuously beat the living shit of each other, one by one the others joined the fray until it was six on one great odds for me. They all tried their best however it wasn't good enough I jump out of the brawl and land about ten feet away from them.

"**It's time we end this battle my friends. Prepare yourself!"**

I called my blade from the ground and it came to me in a flash. I extended my other hand and another blade appeared I held them both in a X shape as I began to chant.

"**Bring forth the new day and shine upon those who face it, discipline those who were taught under you and teach them your ways! Akegeta and Masuta Kanshu!" **

Both of my katanas were engulfed in light and as soon as they flashed their true forms were revealed. Of course the keyblade I had used before had appeared but a new keyblade I didn't know appeared I didn't have time to get a good look so I merely prepared my attack. Drawing the two keyblades towards methey all approached me I closed my eyes envisioning my attacks and just when they got within a few feet of my space I opened my eyes and with a burst of speed I slashed all six of them with a X, Cross, and V slash across their torsos I land five feet behind them as I stand tall.

"**Masutanodon!" (Dawn of the Master)**

With that the slashes dealt extra impact upon them all even through Aqua, Terra, and Ventus's armor. Their armors deactivated returning them to normal as they all collapsed on the ground. I walked over to them and looked down and was about to deal the finishing blow however I was stopped by a powerful hand clenching my wrist I looked to see Shisho Shao Khan.

"Kenichi that's enough you are clearly the victor of this battle"

"**Are you sure you don't want me to finish them?" **I asked as I began to revert back to original self. Shisho nodded his head as he shouted to the audience declaring me the winner of this battle which meant I had passed my test.

* * *

Shisho told me to go back to my room and rest for awhile so that I may recover; I took his advice and headed back to his palace. It took me awhile but I got to my room and sat down on my bed running my hand through my hair. Fuck! That was exhausting as hell! I fell down on my bed but didn't lay long as my door opened I immediately stand up getting into my stance.

"Whoa Kenichi calm down it's just us!" Sora shouted at me I sat back down on the bed my guard still up however as they entered the room Riku closing the door behind them. I looked at them and they looked back at me Terra stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Kenichi its cool man you don't have to be so tense"

"What are you talking about I am calm"

"Really then why is your entire torso tightened" Aqua interjected she was good alright definitely a master class. I calmed down and relaxed but still I had myself ready just in case.

"So why are you guys here no offense it's just weird to see you all here. Is something wrong?"

"No but we do have something to address to you" I flexed my hand again but before I could do anything the door opened again and Shisho Mileena walked in. She closed the door, walked over to the bed and sat down. She rubbed my arm which was her sign to calm down.

"Anyway Kenichi we have talked about it and we have decided that you should be our leader" I looked at them for a minute then just let shock hit me in the face.

"Why? I don't understand I mean I didn't think you guys did that kind of stuff"

"Well yeah we fight as a team but none us lead. We all have our share of flaws that makes us inadequate to lead. So while we were recovering from the dangerous yet surprisingly non lethal wounds you inflicted upon us we realized that you have the right tools to be our leader"

"So Terra care to inform me about these said tools?"

"Well first you have become the official disciple of the Kombat Masters, second you have beaten all of us in combat both with and without weapons, and lastly you have been chosen by the blade of our former master Eraqus and you are able to wield it just like he did"

I extended my hand outward and the keyblade appeared before me and I gave it a thorough look this time. It had a mahogany color scheme with the only sliver it bared being on its guard which was interconnected with steel rods. The blade was a steel rod itself but what made it sharp as holy hell was the key tip of that seemed to be able to cut through anything like butter.

"So do you accept being our new leader?" I thought about it for a minute I mean I didn't want seem like a jerk but also I didn't think I would be a good leader however they are my friends and it's not like I'm leading an army.

"Alright I accept and I will do my best to be your leader"

They nodded their heads and smiled I felt that this was gonna be a little difficult. They all left the room and the door closed I fell back and sighed Shisho Mileena crawled on top of me she took off her veil and placed it to the side, she smiled revealing her teeth which I looked to see were normal that shocked me.

"Master your teeth?"

"I know what do you think?"

"Well honestly I like your original teeth"

"Interesting most of the people like this better"

"Well I like you just the way you are master" She blushed at my comment as she focused her Ki which made her teeth extend back to their original state. I kissed her and she kissed me back her hands roaming my torso as she got down to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me breaking the kiss temporarily as she threw it to the side.

"Kenichi why is it that you like me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are the first man to see my teeth and not be afraid. So what is the deal what are you hiding?"

"Well Shisho I really don't mind your teeth I think they are awesome. It's just well um I don't know if I can love someone, I mean do I deserve it or should I be alone"

I looked away from Shisho Mileena's eyes her strong predator like eyes she chopped lightly in the head which made me look turn and look at her. She stole my lips kissing them fiercely. She let me breathe as she got up from the bed and stripped herself in less than five seconds and hopped back on the bed.

"Kenichi you do realize that you are an incredibly strong person both in mind and body even in spirit. Also you're the first person to ever successfully complete our training. So please Kenichi don't be like that" She gave me another kiss this time on my forehead I sighed as I pulled her closer to me which made her jump a little.

"Master can we stay like this for awhile I mean you smell so nice and feel so warm"

"Of course my cute disciple we can stay like this if you want"

"Thank you Master" I snuggled with her and let myself relax she pulled the covers over us and I yawned a little. She perked her breasts forward and I laid my head down upon them and with that I was asleep. I wake up blinking myself awake as I licked something and heard a giggle after it. I adjust my vision and look to see Master blushing with a smile. I realized now I was sucking on her nipple! I tried to pull back but she had a firm grip on my head.

"It's alright Kenichi keep going I don't mind one bit" I give her a "are you sure look" and she giggled again. I kept going as Master brushed through my hair, her fingers acting like bristles skimming over my scalp she kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"You know Kenichi you're like our baby you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Most of your female masters treat you like you're their child. You treat us with such respect and kindness that we all came together and agreed on something"

"And what would that be?"

"That we your female masters shall be your mothers and when the time comes your wives" I had a blush little as it was it was still a blush, as I thought about what she had just said. I couldn't believe what she said.

"Are you sure Master I mean there are so many other guys you can be with?"

"It's okay Ken-chan you have been chosen by us and we will help you in any way we can"

"Umm thank you master and I hate to let go like this but I have to take a shower" I quickly got up from the bed and to the bathroom closing the door behind me. I look over to my right to see a walk in shower big enough for more than one person. I turn on the cold water and it in a second the five nozzles sprayed the water. I remove the rest of my clothes and step in allowing the cool water to calm me down before I went crazy. I could hear footsteps behind me but I ignored them however and kept staring at the wall.

"Ken-chan doesn't have to worry so much" she wrapped her arms around me pressing herself against my bare back.

"I know you are going to make a great mate to us all. Now why don't I give you a little treatment?"

She reached around my waist and grabbed my shaft she rubbed it with gentle care as she pressed herself even more against me. I groaned as I felt myself get more and more excited with each stroke, her technique was incredible. I was ready to go my instincts kicking in as I turned around quickly and grabbed her pulling her onto my erection. I wanted to pound her with an untamable fury and it seemed like she wanted me too, she rubbed the side of my face and smiled showing me her wicked teeth.

"Now my cute disciple, fuck me till I cannot stand" Without any delay I pierce her womanhood earning a cry of pleasure, I started off at a decent pace allowing myself to feel every crevice of her on my shaft. So wet, so warm, and so delicious those words were merely the tip of the iceberg of my thoughts of my master. Every thrust I gave I wanted to give more, every grind made me want to grind harder, and every delicious sound that emerged from the wetness of her pussy and the heat of our bodies drove me to the brink of madness. She was a delicious treat that couldn't be devoured quickly but tasted and savored, I pick her up by her thighs giving me even deeper access to her pussy I nearly put every inch of myself inside of her and she continued to scream.

"Oh by the Elder Gods! Your so wonderful Ken-chan please don't stop!"

"Don't worry I don't intend too" I pounded her even harder as her moans and screams became harmonious to my ears. I could feel her liquid going down my shaft even with the cold water it felt hot and slick making get into this session of ours even more. I don't how long we were in that shower but I know it was worth it, every time I gave my master a hard enough thrust I could feel her climaxing on me. After a while I switched holes which made her scream even more as she turned herself around me and began to nibble my neck surprisingly she had some control over those powerful teeth of hers. I released a truck load inside of her which made her shiver since it was coming in through the front door.

I used my telekinetic abilities thanks to my masters Ermac and Kenshi and turned off the water I picked her up off the tiled floor and walked out of the shower and out to the bed room. I used my telekinesis to make the towel float over to the bed and spread itself out. I laid her down on the towel and I looked to see if she was alright. She looked back up at me and grinned and I sent a grin back at her.

"Thanks Ken-chan"

"No problem my master now you rest here I wish to discuss something with masters Sektor and Cyrax"

* * *

I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and in less than five seconds put my clothes back on, slipped on my sandals, and walked out the door closing behind me. I keep walking until I was in the war room and began to chant a spell one of many that my masters taught me. I was finished and a portal opened up before me I walked through it and within a second I was in the Tekunin Warship.

All of the soldiers knew me and greeted me with kind hellos and how are you I simply replied with a nod, these guys seemed to respect the fact that I am their boss's disciple. I asked a guard where I could find master Sektor and he told me that he was in the arena training with master Cyrax, I nodded and walked past him. A few minutes later I was in the arena aka master Sektor's private training area. It was the central hub for his entire ship he could command his entire clan from here without even leaving, also it big enough as well as sturdy enough for him to go buck wild. Master Cyrax and Sektor were sparing which was amazing even though they were cyborgs they still had their physical prowess which means they were half cyborg. I tapped the wall getting their attention.

"Hello Kenichi it has been a while I hear from Shao Khan that you passed your test we knew you would"

"So that means you are officially apart of us that's good"

"I am honored that you guys accept me and I thank you. However I need a favor"

"What is it?"

"Well you see masters I need your help building an inhibitor suit"

"An inhibitor suit? For what reason?"

"Well you see master Cyrax I realized that I will need to be weakened in my world because I realized that I could kill them easily and I have plans that I must complete so I need this suit"

"I see so do you have schematics for this suit?"

"I have something better?" I rolled up my sleeves and focused my Ki as its name rolled off my tongue.

"Sogaizai Gantoretto" My arms changed color from my usual skin tone to different sets of colors. One arm was white, cobalt blue, and black, while the other was white, orange in three different tones ranging from light to dark, and black. My arms flared using my Ki as the spark to surround the gauntlets in a powerful field of aura. One gauntlet was surrounded in a white aura that was outlined with the cobalt blue that had traced the innards of the gauntlet, while the other was surrounded in a black aura that was outlined with the orange that had traced the innards of the gauntlet. My masters nodded their heads in acknowledging the tech used for the arm.

"Interesting this is a very advanced piece of work"

"Yes it is master I have my notes on the designs and I was wondering could it be made into a suit"

"Well if we have your notes we can"

"Really are you sure it's possible?"

"Indeed it will take us a while but we can do it" I bowed to them and thanked them they merely pat my back and laughed saying since they saw me as their equal. I told them to keep this a secret from Terra and the others they agreed and I opened another portal and walked into it. Now I was in Earthrealm, and I noticed it wasn't any different than "my earth". I quickly go into a sprint passing through the trees following a river to the ocean. I kept going until I was now at the ocean I looked at the calm waves moving back and forth off and on the shore as I realized that I had to do this.

"Hey there kiddo" I turned around to see my master Sonya Blade of the Earthrealm Special Forces I bowed to her and smiled.

"Hello master it's nice to see you"

"So what are you doing here at the beach?"

"Well I am going to be taking a journey and um I won't be back for awhile"

"How long are we talking?"

"Well actually according to this place approximately two thousand years"

"What! Where are you going?"

"Well master I cannot say its secret so please don't worry about me" She walked up to me and gave me a hug before I could even react. My face lying on her breasts she pat my head and tightened her grip a little bit.

"Listen kiddo. You being a master class let me give some advice; do not and I mean it! Don't push yourself to the point of exhaustion. Remember to rest after training okay?"

"Yes I will remember my master and I thank you for caring" I kissed her cheek and she pat me on the head I turned to the ocean and began to chant a spell.

"Kenichi" I turned around to see my master pulling down her pants in the sexiest way possible which made me freeze for a second as I was just captivated by her little show. I wanted to turn back around but my legs wouldn't listen as they began to slowly walk towards her. Damn I had to admit master Sonya had a really seductive body one that I couldn't resist not even in the slightest.

"That's right big boy come here just little bit closer" She removed her top and shoes, she was now completely naked on the beach I licked my lips as my instincts took over again. I came to a screeching halt my body shaking I had to fight this damn it! However this was the one fight I was losing and master was pouring salt in my wounds she approached me and wrapped me in a hug she took my hands and placed them on her perky ass. Man! I was losing it I could already feel my erection placing itself between her thighs, oh god her thighs!

"Well it seems someone is _really _happy to see me"

"Please master I am going to lose it"

"It's alright Kiddo just plunge that hard shaft of yours into me and allow me to give a very _thorough_ treatment" even though we were so close she undid my pants and already within seconds had my boxers down, she massaged it with a gentle touch making me groan which in a second became a deep growl.

"Oh did I unshackle the beast?"

"**Yes you did my master and now I am going definitely enjoy every last inch of you"**

"I think that's my line my monstrous disciple" She smiled and I gave her one back I lifted her up and placed down on the sand I licked my lips and revealed my long seven inch tongue to her.

"**I am going to lick you down till you are coated with my saliva" **She flexed her leg towards me I grab her ankle.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lick me till you have tasted me down to the last drop" I smiled a wicked smile granting her wish. So many flavors, she possessed so many flavors I couldn't get enough of her she was an extremely tasty scoop of ice cream that was being savored and licked with one stroke of the tongue at a time. Her giggles and groans made me even harder as I wanted to plunge into her and ravish her to the point of no return. I flipped her over and worked on her back side especially her lower back, my long tongue flicked uncontrollably between her ass cheeks rigorously which made her cringe a little bit.

"Your saliva is so thick! God it's leaking into ass"

"**Oh I am not done yet my master" **My eyes tingled as I manipulated it to move around inside off her ass making her cringe a little.

"Oh my god it's moving! It's so thick and wet oh god!"

"**Of course now it's time to get serious" **I immediately go into my ZET form transforming in less than ten seconds. Master turned herself around and gazed upon me with excitement and curiosity.

"So this is your demon form?"

"**Indeed master I will now fuck you into scream my name for all of Earthrealm to hear"**

"Then what are you waiting for?" I nodded to her question and without any hesitation I entered her and I was truly in love with the feeling. I started off at a decent pace each thrust slow and deep reaching to her womb whilst allowing me to memorize every single crevice of my masters pussy, it felt amazing truly amazing. My master's groans and moans were a signal to go faster, to go harder and deeper. I complied with her wish and took it up a notch nearly becoming a piston inside of her; she threw her arms and legs around me dangling a couple of inches off the ground.

I took that opportunity and lifted her up in my arms my hands under her ass as I plunged my entire self into her earning a tiny scream. I smiled as I increased my speed and roughness to the point where I was rubbing her raw, she pulled herself closer so I could hear her cries and pleas to keep going and don't stop. Bit by bit the feeling of my climax had risen to the surface so I give her one last call of good thrusts before we both screamed each other's names. After five minutes her orgasm had concluded however mine was just getting started as I kept pumping her with it. She smiled as she put her hand on her stomach feeling my seed implant itself into her womb.

"Well someone has a lot to share"

"**In this form I have three times the amount of semen than the average mortal"**

"Well thankfully this my safe day or I would've been pregnant for sure"

"**I would take full responsibility of the child master"**

"Aw you're so responsible for someone of your age" She kissed me and brought herself back to me giving me a hug while I still held onto her unloading the last bit of my seed into her womb. I let her go and her feet plant themselves on the ground. I revert back to my human form so to speak I pull up my shorts and jeans and remove my shirt. I give it to her so she could put it on since her top was lost in the sand somewhere. She looked at me and licked her lips again I gave her "Maybe some other time" look and she nodded.

"Well if you excuse me Master Sonya I must be going" I turn around and a portal opens for me just before I enter she spins me around and gives me a hard kiss taking my breath away. We parted and she rubbed my head kissing it too.

"Be safe kiddo and take this so you won't forget about me" She gave me her panties which I blushed since they were dark purple lingerie panties. I looked at her and she gave me a seductive smile.

"Thanks kiddo" she waved goodbye as I smiled and bowed to her. I shove the panties into my pocket and stepped into the portal. Now I was on what seemed like a ship immediately I sense strong levels of Ki and I bow in respect that and so they wouldn't see my face.

"I am sorry to intrude upon your ship I do not mean to harm you nor am I your enemy. My name is Shirahama Kenichi and I wish to be trained by strong warriors so that I can become a strong warrior and a strong leader. So please allow me to take refuge on this ship and I will follow your commands to my grave" I kept my head down not knowing what their faces looked like or what expression did it bare. I hear footsteps approach me and I feel a hand pat me on my right shoulder. I kept myself still I didn't even breathe not knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey kid it's alright you don't have to be so formal. Of course you can stay on this ship I wouldn't mind one bit so stand up" I smiled and stood up he pat me on the shoulder again and without any hesitation he had his arm around me saying to the others on his ship.

"We welcome Shirahama Kenichi to the straw hat pirate crew!"

My grin grew even wider as my new friends came up to me each introducing themselves and welcoming me to the crew I was now going to have a new set of masters a set that was even crazier than my previous ones. This was going to be a very interesting two thousand years.


	3. Chapter 3 Kenichi Reborn

Chapter 3

Two years have passed and I have learned so much. Thanks to my masters or my second group of friends I have learned what it takes to be a good leader, also I have learned to have fun and cut loose every once in a while. I had a lot of fun but sadly I had to inform them that I couldn't continue on with their adventures. They threw me a huge party inviting everyone I trained under I had to admit it was the weirdest party I have ever attended. It was now almost time for the sun to rise I look at my collective tattoos of the Jolly Rogers of the crews I had trained under; four major crews which allowed me to access other fighters.

First of course was the Straw Hats which gave me access to strong fighters who were now my masters, Secondly it was the Red Hair pirates lead by my first master Monkey D. Luffy's father figure Red Haired Shanks who introduced me to Whitebeard and Rayleigh they taught me a variety of skills which will suit me in my world, and Finally the Kuja pirates a group of Amazons I thought I would never meet, they were a really nice group of people that at first didn't like me which was understandable. However after time they warmed up to me and I was accepted as the third man welcomed on this island, the first of course being Luffy the second was Rayleigh. Thanks to their queen Boa Hancock I was able to get into the marines and copy most of the techniques used by the people who were known as the Supreme Admirals and other powerful marine soldiers. There were a bunch of them and I was able to learn a whole lot without them knowing, after I acquired all that I needed from them I left and asked my Straw hat masters were there any other martial artists I needed to know about.

Luffy informed me on a group of people that had kidnapped Robin and were attempting to hand her over to the World Government he couldn't remember their names so I asked Master Robin I told her that if she couldn't tell me then that was fine since it was a horrible experience for her. She told me anyway who I needed to look for a man named Lucci I thanked her and began to search via meditation. After two days I located them on an island at least twenty miles southwest of the ships current location. I told everyone I was off and I headed in the direction of island that Lucci and his subordinates inhabited. It took me a day at top speed to reach there it would have taken me half if it wasn't for the damn Sea Kings that got in my way but I took them out with no trouble.

After I finally reached the island I located them all luckily sitting around a fire. I approached them and of course like the martial artists I have heard about they had their guard up; I told them I had come here to learn the true ways of Rokushiki of course they said that I was a waste of time however I performed a Rankyaku on some nearby trees with ease and they looked at me with shocked looks I begged them to teach me for I was martial artist who wish to gain the strength to protect those couldn't protect themselves. They taught me the true ways of Rokushiki in less than two months it was a very interesting training session; after that training period I was a lot stronger a hell of a lot stronger and I really bonded with my masters. They were good people and it was sad for me to leave them but I obtained what I needed and it was time for me to leave. So a day in a half I track down my masters ship and land on it getting the usual hello from Master Zoro as he slept at the top of the lookout post.

I learned so much when I was here, met a lot of interesting people and they have become my second family. I am really fortunate to have met Terra for it wasn't for them I wouldn't be able to accomplish so much in such a short time. I look at myself in the mirror and realized that this world has changed me; my body was even harder than last time from all of the training I went through I now had a new repertoire of moves in my arsenal seriously this was nuts! Master Nami braided my hair so now I had a eight pony tails that had reached my lower back, I still wore my usual outfit however I had a bandana given to me by Zoro I was able to tie around my head even though my hair was still outside of it. The sun had risen the light shining through the window at a slanted angle. I walked out of my room given to me by my masters and was out on deck; everyone was sleeping soundly well some were sleeping soundly while others were just snoring with snot bubbles I laughed and just jumped up to the top level and whispered my portal spell summoning it before me.

"Hey you're not going without saying goodbye are you?" I turn around to see Zoro leaning against the wall of the ship which was weird for him to be up this early.

"Yeah since I am not really saying goodbye just taking a long trip"

"We will see you again right?"

"Of course or you all can come see me. I left a gift for you in my room it should allow you to come see me at anytime you want"

"Cool well just remember kid if you ever want to come back we'll definitely welcome you onboard"

"Thank you master Zoro" I bow to him and he pat me on the shoulder

"Hey kid you don't have to call me master anymore; calling me Zoro will do just fine. After all you are our nakama don't forget"

"Thank you Zoro I will miss you" I give him a handshake as I left into the portal. In a blink of an eye I was back in Earthrealm's beach. The waves crashing against my feet, the smell of the salty sea filling my nose, the gentle breeze dancing in my hair this place was definitely my kind of serenity.

"Kiddo!" I turn around to get face full of boobs and a nice laugh to fill my eardrums.

"It's nice to see you again did you have a good journey?"

"Yes I did master Sonya it was quite eventful" I managed to say while still being smothered by her. She let go and I was able to breathe.

"So kiddo mind if we finished what we started before you left?"

"Really master Sonya? Have you not been satisfied?"

"Nope not even a little bit and I am not the only one who wants a piece of you"

"What do you mean?" She pointed behind me and I turned around only for my mouth to drop. My masters Mileena, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, and even Sheeva were waving at me as they gave me somewhat innocent smiles. I felt master Sonya's hand on my shoulder and her lips just an inch away from my ear.

"Yep we all are going to get a piece of you Kenichi" I gulped within a blink of an eye they surrounded me picking me up and carrying me somewhere to have their way with me using my very manhood as their relief for pleasure. Seven hours, seven _fucking _hours of nonstop sex every half an hour they switched and I had to go into a new degree of sex with them it was brutal but it was fun as hell I will admit. I adjusted my groggy vision and stare at nothing but boobs. I tried to move but the combination of exhaustion and my masters holding me down unconsciously with their bodies made it difficult.

I focused my Ki and made myself dematerialize into smoke I slipped out from beneath them and out of the room; I rematerialized into myself and let out silent breath. I quickly ran around the corner and stopped as I looked to see no one here with me. I snapped my fingers and pants with my belt appeared on my waist. I focused my Ki and with a loud thunder cracking boom I teleported out of where ever I was back on the beach. I had to admit I did like this beach it was serene it allowed me to think about the future and what I was going to do.

"So what are your plans Shirahama Kenichi?"

"I don't know Master Xehanort" I looked to my left to see my other master, Xehanort a man of dangerous intelligent and even more dangerous mastery over darkness. His appearance was that of an old man somewhat in his seventies. He wore a black and white coat that was bound to his waist by two belts a pair of black pants, boots, and white gloves. He possessed no hair except for his thin eyebrows and curled silver goatee, he possessed pointed ears and his yellow eyes revealed a man who could conquer the world in less than a day. His appearance screamed feeble old man however I was no fool I could feel his tremendous power.

"Don't worry boy soon you will have your world on its knees" flexing his hand like a claw as if he had the world in his hand.

"True but I would like to truly know the ways of darkness before that happens"

"It's interesting that you wish to know darkness so well most people fear it"

"I don't after all I was born in darkness and I will rise to power through darkness" He chuckled at me as he looked at the shining sun.

"So you wish to learn from me even though your keyblade friends told you about me?"

"Indeed and I wish to know when I am ready the location of the grave"

"Indeed you will know when you are ready. It looks like they are close I might as well vanish I will see you soon young one"

"Alright how will I locate you?"

"Child all you need to do is use your Zocato and I will come to you"

"Okay see you soon Master Xehanort" He vanished in a poof! I stood up and stretched just as Terra called for me. I turned in the direction to see everyone running towards me. They all smiled at me and I tilted my head in question for minute then suddenly a vision came to me of someone axe kicking me. I moved out of the way just in time before the cerulean heel hit me. Before I could talk the mysterious girl started to attack me I dodged all of her moves so far she vanished and then appeared in three directions at once. I used Soru just in time as all three doppelgangers hit their fists in a triangle formation. I appeared five feet away from her and made my Ki go crazy as I was about to destroy this person. Suddenly Terra was in front of me waving his hands frantically telling me to stop so I did.

"Whew thank god you stopped. Sorry about that Kenichi we were just playing a practical joke on you"

"Oh sorry man thought it was an enemy"

"Nope she is actually the newest keyblade master we trained. Namine meet our leader Kenichi Shirahama"

I got a good look at her; she was a pale blonde her physique mirrored that of Kairi and Aqua. Curvy and refined her breast size was both comfortable and seductive, legs slender and very appealing, and her feet were small yet adorable. She wore a white T-shirt and pair of blue jeans that fit to the context of legs and a pair of light cerulean three inch heels.

"Nice to meet you Namine I am Kenichi Shirahama. And I must say your Tae Kwon Do, Kick Boxing, and Capoeira styles are in top physical form" I extend my hand to her and she shook it with a firm grip.

"Impressive you are knowledgeable as they say you are. Also you are quite the gentleman"

"Na I just like to read that's all also if you really want a gentleman may I suggest Ventus judging by how he was ogling at you he will be the perfect gentleman" Ventus's face went red as fast as a bullet as he looked away everyone laughed. Namine looked at Ventus with a smile as she walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"So mind telling us where you have been for the past two thousand years?"

"Well I merely went on a journey to do some thinking that's all. Also while I was thinking I was forging your gifts that I am about to present to you" I look at their brighten faces as I chanted a spell summoning their weapons behind me.

Hokkyokuken Tsundora a weapon I believe would fit the three sisters of water. Its color scheme consisted of the different tones of blue with some purple and gold thrown in there just to balance the colors and add some variety. It was in the shape of a manta ray also it could split among them into three; each one could be either an arm sword or shield. It possessed three handles that could be adjusted to switch from sword to shield at anytime.

"For you Aqua, Kairi, and the newly joined Namine Hokkyokuken Tsundora a powerful weapon that can split into three shield blades. This weapon will enhance your water abilities and make them deadlier"

I grabbed Jishin Saigai a sword that could rival the width of a Indian Scimitar, it colors scheme consisted of yellow and black with stripes of purple going down its tip. The inside of the blade was yellow while black colored the outside of it as if it were encased; the hilt mimicked that of a kunai knife so it was possible to spin and/or wield it as if it were a kunai, the tip of the hilt looked like a bird with its beak closed.

"For Riku I give you Jishin Saigai a weapon that would be best suited for style of swordsmanship. Also it can be wield like a kunai thanks to its special hilt design"

Next was Domona Arigeta a pair of light blue arm guards that were made of out a special alloy that could rival the finest metal. There were touches of yellow on the guard golden and light yellow; the designs of it made it look like a three eyed alligator with a webbed head. Three golden straps were clipped together for an easy slide in and out; while a four strap was there for tightening purposes. Lastly on the end of it where the hand would lay; the yellow design looked like an explosion the four orbs one red three blue seemed to contain it.

"For Sora I give you Domona Arigeta a powerful arm guard that can also function as a knuckle guard as well. This weapon can also store your Ki for explosive punches that can tear through steel"

I grabbed Yushiizen Yoshin a sword that was consisting of yellow and blue just like Jishin Saigai's color design the medium toned yellow incased the blue. The blade was made so it could fit the style of a wielder that fight with the blade as an extension their arm thanks to the precise place the hilt was placed.

"For Terra I give to you Yushiizen Yoshin a weapon that fits you with its length and its unique design it can support your fighting style. Also its slim design and sharpness will allow you to cut through anything"

Lastly was Tatari Hoissuru. A weapon based off the design of nunchaku with some improvements; on the tip of it were triangle shaped blades that were crafted to have no wind resistance. It could snap together easily becoming a staff based weapon a perfect weapon for Ventus.

"Lastly for Ventus Tatari Hoissuru a perfect weapon for your wind based powers it is completely wind resistance able to be used with your most powerful wind techniques. These weapons are powerful and I believe they will suit you well"

I turned away as they inspected their weapons, I walked away from them and with a quick snap of my fingers I was gone off the beach and on top of the Tekunin warship. I closed my eyes activating my senses trying to see if master Sektor and Cyrax were on the ship. Thankfully they were on the ship; I go through the haul of the ship and landed perfectly in the middle of the training room where my masters waited for my arrival.

"Hello my masters"

"Hey Kenichi right on time we just finished your weapon"

"May I see it?"

"Of course presenting the refined Sogaizai Gantoretto" He pressed a button on his sleeve and a circle cut itself in the floor suddenly rising from the floor revealing my inhibitor suit. Half of it was the color of blue, and black while the other half was orange and white. I stripped myself down bare and grab the arms and equipped them to myself I do the same with the legs and finally I placed the torso over mine which covered the rest of my crotch and the back. I now had the suit on it was time to activate it.

"Inhibitor suit activate"

"_Acknowledged" _The suit glowed brightly as it fit itself over my body completely synchronizing with my physiology. After the suit died down I could feel it become a second skin to me as I could move around with no problem whatsoever.

"_Inhibitor suit activated power level adjusted to non-lethal intervals for mortal combat"_

"So how do you like your suit?"

"I love it thank you masters you have exceeded beyond all expectations"

"Also we would like to give you this" I turned my head to a Tekunin warrior as he handed me the visor of my armor suit. I took it and gave him a "Where is the rest of it?" look and he told me to put it on my eyes. I did as he said and in an instant my suit began to form the helmet customizing itself to conceal my face and leave holes for my braided hair to dangle, the torso formed perfectly around my chest giving me breathing movement and tight close quarter flexibility the chest piece was perfect fitting for my shoulders and abs, the sleeves left a tiny space between me and itself allowing good air fluctuation the arm attachments gave me access to the computer I had installed into it. The sleek pants and the leg attachments fitted perfectly along my legs giving me the same feel as my torso half, and the jet boots were perfect they fit and shaped themselves with my feet making it seem like I didn't have on any boots on at all. The best part of the suit was the cape that was draped downward reaching almost down to my ankles; so wind couldn't make it flicker around uncontrollably. This suit was absolute perfection that and the color scheme of it was top notch. The major body of it was white while the nooks and crannies of it were a medium toned to dark cobalt blue. Even my arm attachments had an outline of blue in them filled a touch of grey. My Kouga Armor was perfect my inhibitor suit began to synchronize with it linking itself with it to bring out its efficiency to unknown levels.

"We have made some improvements to your armor it can completely synchronize with your suit. Also it allows a free range movement without any hindrances" I could feel it I clenched my hand through the glove and not even the tiniest fiber blocked my movement; my armor deactivated and I commanded Sogaizai Gantoretto to camouflage mode and it matched my skin making it vanish. I slipped back on my pants and tightened my belt; I slipped my winged glasses in pocket and thanked my masters.

"By the way Kenichi me and Cyrax are heading to the Lin Kuei Palace you should head there too"

"Why master? Is there something wrong?"

"No just something for your future"

"Alright masters I will meet you there"

* * *

I left the ship through a portal and now I was approaching the Lin Kuei Palace. The temperature was extremely low it always snowing twenty four seven and yet this place was never just buried in snow but lightly touched by it. There was a reason why I was here I had to go see my masters Sub-Zero and Frost for these two were the two leaders of the Lin Kuei a powerful clan with numerous resources at their disposal. Also even though it took some convincing I was able to bring masters Cyrax and Sektor to come back to the clan adding their numbers of their clans back to the Lin Kuei. Not only that I was able to bring Master Saibot to the clan.

After comprising with Sub-Zero and Saibot I helped them get over their killing rivalry and join forces since they were family and there is strength in numbers. Now the Lin Kuei was a stronger clan with more power than ever before. I walked up to the gate and they looked down and saw me. They immediately opened the gate and I walked up to the main stronghold there I weaved my way through the long hallways and make my way to the meeting room. There the six grandmasters of the Lin Kuei my masters: Sub-Zero, Frost, Cyrax, Sektor, Smoke, and Noob Saibot sitting on a large table that had symbol of the entire group of masters the dragon. My god Sektor and Cyrax got here quicker than me truly amazing.

"Hello Kenichi we have been waiting for you"

"Nice to see you all I heard that I was needed so here I am"

"Indeed Kenichi we of Lin Kuei GM counsel elect you as the next Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei" I looked at them with shock smacking itself on my face.

"W-What are you saying; when was this established?"

"Well you see Kenichi since you passed our training and your test you have proven yourself worthy of being a grandmaster. That and the fact you convinced us to unite our forces and become an even stronger clan. And I believe that deserves a reward"

"Really I am honored to be a grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. I shall not fail nor disappoint you my masters"

"That's good and don't worry Kenichi I believe you will make a great grandmaster"

Master Sub-Zero informed me of the workings of being a grandmaster of the Lin Kuei entitled. One I would have my own headquarters to do whatever with as I pleased; also that I would be able to access the gold reserve that all sixty two of my masters had access too. I was informed by master Saibot that I was able to appoint anyone of my choosing to a commanding officer that could give orders to low ranking members of the clan so of course I appointed Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine as my commanding officers. It was acknowledged as they sent word to the entire Lin Kuei clan of my announcement; I left the room and headed down the hallway, made a left, made a right, then stopped. I knocked on the door I entered closing the door and bowing immediately.

"Excuse me for intrusion your highness I thought you would wish to know that I Shirahama Kenichi have been promoted to Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and I will be departing soon. If there is anything you wish for me to do please tell me at your convenience" I stood still waiting for an answer however all I got were small light footsteps approaching me. I did not look up as I all I stared at was the floor and a foot that had got in my line of vision.

"Ken-chan don't be so formal just look at me" I wanted to look up at her but I didn't she touched my face; her soft, smooth hands lit up my cheeks as she pointed my head slowly into her gorgeous cerulean eyes.

"Please don't call me your highness you saved me Ken-chan so I would find it very enjoyable for you to call me Shizuha"

"Yes Shizuha as you wish" This woman was Shizuha Fuurinji she is the wife or former wife of Saiga Fuurinji a man who is the son of a dangerous martial artist known as Hayato Fuurinji who is her step father and grandfather to her daughter Miu Fuurinji. She was originally known as Shizuha Kuremisago a clan that wished to breed strong warriors perfect to be in the martial arts world. One thing led to another and a war between the workings of the Kuremisago clan began. One half who favored Shizuha's way of thinking; whilst the other wished to stay with the traditional ways? So with that she was caught in a battle with her clan and before she could truly defend herself Saiga killed her or was supposed to.

I showed up five minutes later after the battle had ceased and replenished her life force just enough to restart her heartbeat. Before I brought her here I had a shadow clone bring to me an archer who was going to report his findings; I ripped out his skeleton in less than a second and set his boneless scrap of body to a flame. I then brought her here to the Lin Kuei place and nursed her back to health.

I told her that her clan was underground wiping themselves from history she smiled knowing that was the wisest thing to do; I also told her that her father-in-law had located Miu and was now training her in the art of Fuurinji. She was relieved and asked me where she was and I told her that she was in a whole other universe the universe of the Kombat Masters. She believed me knowing I was telling her the truth she pieced together from her surroundings that I had nursed her back to health; she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek I blushed she was so sweet and still is.

"Ken-chan?" I shake myself out of my train of thought and look at her as she gave me a look of concern.

"I'm sorry your highness I was thinking what were you saying?"

"Ken-chan! It's Shizuha!" She pouted at me and I quickly apologized earning a giggle.

"I was saying could you give me a massage?" I swallowed hard getting a loud and nervous gulp out of my throat.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to give me a massage. I am very stiff and I need to be loosened up"

"I can get you a masseuse if you want?"

"Nope I want you to do it. Also I am tired so you can do me a favor and strip off my clothes?" I swallowed and even harder gulp, shit she was doing this on purpose! However I couldn't deny her.

"Alright if that's what you want Shizuha I will give you a massage"

"Yay! Thank you Ken-chan!" She gave me a hug she turned around waiting for me to undress her. I got up and dusted off my hands on my pants. I wrapped my arms around her waist getting at her waist cloth I undid it and slid my hands up to her shoulders as I got my fingers under the flaps of her kimono. I slowly slid them down the tips of my fingers glide across her smooth flawless skin; the kimono dropped to the floor and I was now staring at her semi-nude form she wore a pair of black panties and bra. I fought back the urge to hold her against me letting my hands roam and touch her body; I shake away the naughty thought as I undo her bra and let it float to the ground. I grab her panties my fingers under the straps and slowly pulled them down my fingers getting even more of a feel of her skin she lifted her foot and I pulled it off I do the next leaving her completely naked. I was shaking a little, the mere site of back side was driving me crazy I wanted to do so much to her but damn it! Why could I not keep control of these lustful feelings? Oh shit! My erection pressing through my pants trying to escape I tried to push it down between my thighs but it didn't work damn it!

"Ken-chan what's wrong? Shall I back up?" Before I could interject she backed herself into me and the tip of my erection poked her in the butt. She gasped as she opened herself further allowing me to slide between her.

"My my no wonder you didn't do anything" She reached behind me and with a quick motion she unzips my pants and shaft was exposed. She grabbed the tip of it and moved it up and down in a playfully manner.

"Do you want to enter to me Ken-chan's penis?" She shook it up and down making it nod. She lines me up with her and slowly I slide in which made me grumble as she let out a sigh of contentment. I grabbed her by her thighs earning a shriek of surprise as I shoved everything into her and skipped being gentle. She held her arms in front of her breasts trying to stop them from shaking. She leaned back using her incredible flexibility to get close to my ear.

"Show me your true form Ken-chan give me everything" I walked over to the bed my grip strong yet gentle on her supple thighs. I drop her and she turns around looking at me as I let out a breath of trouble. I mentally command my suit to deactivate and it did; in less than a minute I transformed into my ZET form. A second layer of skin over mine; it was turning my normal naturally white skin into a malevolent crimson with a base of black. My mouth and feet however was ghost white odd but I didn't complain. Thanks to the transformation I was able to hide my shaft however; she looked at me with puppy dog eyes which made quirk an eyebrow.

"**You are not afraid of me? You are not afraid of this form?" **She rubbed the side of my face as she giggled like a school girl.

"You are so adorable I could just hold in my arms never let go. Matter of fact come here" I lean forward and she pulled me down onto the bed. Her smooth hands roaming my body touching every place she wants making me groan. I grabbed her hands and kissed them delicately.

"Shizuha I am about to do something to you that is considered very naughty and very nasty"

"What you gonna pee on me?" She looked at me as she held herself I laughed.

"No somewhat worse but better. I am going to coat you with a special liquid of my own creation"

"What is it?"

"That I cannot say until I am done" I bring my hand out and summon a large round vial that possessed my colorless scentless liquid.

"Are you ready? Because I will not stop until you are absolutely covered in it"

"I am so please handle me gently" I grab the vial and open it I point it down pouring it from the top of her chest down to each of her legs. She shivered as she felt the liquid settle and slide itself down her. I place the vial down and licked my lips as I rubbed the liquid in. I start to move my hands around her round supple breasts her nipples pointed as I brush over them and lightly pinch her nipples she arched forward I played with her nipples like switches she lightly screamed her sensitivity had increased as expected. I moved my hands downward rubbing in the liquid on her stomach; I move past her womanhood and rub her legs; those damn legs of hers I licked my lips as I reached down and licked her leg which made her jump and shiver. I start at her thigh; licking, tasting, slurping her leg I pass her knee licking around it and over it; now I was near her feet I grab one and got an idea.

I focused my Ki through my tongue and mutate it to become long and slithery tongue saliva swirling around it; I grab her foot again and put her toes inside of my mouth. My tongue licked between her toes she tried to retract by my grip was strong. I kept up my treatment as I released her now super sticky toes and worked on her whole foot making her toes curl and stretch the squish sound going off telling me that they were perfect. I put it down and get work on the other foot making just as sticky as the other which was delicious for me. I let her foot go and she flicked both of her toes.

"There so sticky Ken-chan you are so eechi"

"Oh this is merely the tip of the iceberg Shizuha after I am through with you. Let's just say you will be bathing in my liquids" I bring my hands together and I create three more clones thanks to my Ninjutsu training. She looked at me with saucer eyes as my clones licked their lips with a passion.

"Now the real fun begins" My clones hop on the bed and in less than second each clone was licking an entire area. Clone 1 was licking and sucking on her nipples, Clone 2 was licking her arms, armpits, and fingers, and Clone 3 was licking her thighs, legs, and pussy which made her scream as she tried to wiggle her way out. I moved to her mouth and looked at her with a wicked smile.

"I warned you Shizuha" Before she could say even a peep I made my erection appear as I shoved it in her mouth. Her speech blocked by the size of my shaft as I plunged down her throat; I was now ravishing her throat like a wild animal. I nodded my head and the clones acknowledged as they disappeared leaving her body shining and ready for me; I pull out of her throat and she breathes heavy as I made my way around; I got on my knees, moved on them, and grab her hips pulling her towards me. I stop and look at her she was already tired maybe I should cut her some slack; I was going to put her down but she wrapped her legs around my waist keeping me locked.

"C'mon Ken-chan you are going to leave soon so I want you inside me"

"You sure you look tired"

"I'm alright now come on Ken-chan I want you to fill me" Without any delay I merged with her earning a happy cry as I started at a rhythm that wasn't too slow nor to fast but a perfect motion that satisfied me and provided the perfect momentum for her. She reached out to me and I leaned forward she grabbed me hugging me as I pumped her rigorously.

"Do you like my pussy Ken-chan" She kissed my cheek and rubbed the back of my pointed head.

"Yes you feel amazing Shizuha thank you"

"Aw no problem baby" She caught my lips and licked over them constantly while her moans from my increased speed and roughness echoed throughout her mouth. I hated to admit but my limit was approaching fast the look on her face changed as she gave me a gentle look as she brought her head to my shoulder.

"Don't fight it Kenichi just let it flow allow me to hold you and accept your seed my darling warrior"

"As you wish your highness" I pumped more and more until I erupted like a geyser filling her with everything I had. I jolted a little bit as I pumped her up. After a while I revert back to my human form; I fell backward and she fell with me lying on top of me. I wanted to lay there for awhile however a loud knock on the door made me look up thankfully the door was locked.

"Grandmaster your commanding officers are ready for departure, they request your presence"

"Alright tell them I will be there in ten minutes"

"Yes Grandmaster!" I hear the footsteps running away as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thankfully he didn't come in here"

"Why say that?"

"Because even though this is selfish I want you to myself"

"It's alright baby you don't have to be paranoid"

"I have to be sure that you are safe even if I have to die"

"Don't say that Ken-chan! No matter what I will always be with you and by your side" She kissed me on my forehead and rubbed her back letting out a light purr. She squealed and held me tight as she pat my head telling me I was so adorable. She moved out of the way as I got up from the bed; suddenly before I put on my pants and idea struck me.

"Shizuha I need a favor"

"What is it?"

"Come here and bend over as if you are touching your toes"

"Oooh you naughty boy alright" She got off the bed and followed my instructions I spread her ass open and I mutated my tongue again I stretch it into her ass making her squeal my tongue quickly wiggling and coating her walls.

"No Ken-chan not my ass! Ahhh!" I pull out and quickly shove everything into her I didn't move as liquid flowed out of me she jolted a little as she felt the liquid flow inside of her. It was very warm almost hot as she let out a gasp.

"Ken-chan! Why are you peeing inside of me?"

"Because this is my way of marking you"

"You don't trust me?"

"I do just this is a precaution that and I had to go. Also I am not done" I let out what seemed like at least a pint of piss inside of her. I pull out and let it out between the crevice of her ass which made her shiver some more. I pointed the stream down at her feet; and went back up firing at the pit of her legs, her cheeks, and her back as it slid down her like mini rivers. She got on the ground and I flipped her over letting all out on her arms, legs, boobs, and lastly in her mouth I shove in there and she had no choice but to drink it. After several gulps I was done as I pull out and she looked at me with a pout. I could feel my eyes tingle as the excess urine that leaked out glowed blue it gathered together forming an orb; it descended down and became a part of her.

"Marking complete now I can relax"

"Won't I smell like urine?"

"No because manipulate my Ki that and my physiology I can mutate myself in any way possible. So I mutated my urine to have no scent, also that it doesn't possess any chemicals that could harm _my _woman, and to configure itself into the most favored drink of the woman who drinks it"

"No wonder it tasted like orange juice" I snapped my fingers and my pants along with my black long sleeved shirt with a white torso design leaving a black stripe in the middle of the white design. I slipped on a pair of flat black sandals; I head towards the door and stopped turning around to her.

"I'm sorry your highness for putting you through a disgusting thing I hope that your hatred for me isn't great" She got up and walked to me kissing me and hugging me.

"It's alright Kenichi I don't hate you. Just let me know next time you do something like that alright?"

"Okay I will thank you Shizuha"

"Ah don't you mean mother in law?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my daughter might take a liking to you but you might have to get past him in order to really be with her"

"Ah the invincible superman"

"Right him if you do you will be my son in law"

"You sure you want me to do that I mean I might walk down _**that**_ path as well?"

"Ken-chan I don't think you will walk down _**that**_ path. So I trust you also when you meet my daughter she will definitely keep you by her side. So that's why you will make a great husband or boyfriend to my daughter" I blushed a little bit but shook it off before it settled.

"I don't think she'll like me but I shall watch over her" She kissed me again and thanked me telling me not to worry that Miu will definitely see that she would want to be with me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cell phone it was a simple flip phone I told her that if she were to ever come back to her world then she should call me immediately and I will organize a transport to pick her up. She took the phone and I left the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

I snap my fingers and in a second a portal appeared and I stepped into it immediately showing up at the Pyramid of Argus. An Aztec designed pyramid that contained four prism shaped monuments built in a square formation, spaced between each pillars were torches built into the pyramid itself two per space leaving it an even square with eight torches. I looked around to see everyone was here including masters Argus and Delia the parents of my masters Daegon, Taven, and Rain all of which were princes in Edenia of Argus's kingdom since he himself was the protector god of Edenia.

As I looked at him he could maybe pass for a simple old man. However that was impossible due to his outfit and demeanor. He was a stern old man who a black and red dress like clothing that covered his entire being; on top of that of his top half was a golden torso armor as if he needed protection. His wife Delia stood next to him she was renowned throughout Edenia as a incredibly powerful sorceress. She wore a long crimson dress that covered her complete bottom half; whilst four straps covered her top. Two were around her waist while two were in a X shape only allowing the a bit of her breasts to be revealed; she wore a hat that possessed a cape draping past her waist and to her thighs. I walked up to them and got down on my knee bowing to them in respect.

"Hello masters Argus and Delia. Guardian deity of Edenia and creator of master Blaze the fire spawn."

"Raise yourself from the ground Shirahama Kenichi. You who have halted Armageddon from both the sides of light and darkness have earned my favor. However I do respect the fact that you bowed before me" I rose from the ground and stood tall as Delia put her hands on my face her hands glowed for a brief moment then stopped.

"Young mortal you are destined for great things but you must be weary of the blonde ones that soar through the sky and bare the wings of angels"

"Of course thank you my master I shall take your advice to heart" She pat my cheek and walked back to her husband. Everyone gathered around me as the portal opened up showing my world.

"You seven warriors have been trained by the M.O.K and you have been tasked to keep a watchful eye on your leader. For he is the official disciple of the M.O.K you who are the chosen guardians must give him support when needed. Now go all of you and may the Elder Gods watch over you"

Each one of us stepped into the portal first it was Terra, then following him was Ventus, Aqua, and Namine, then Sora, Kairi, and Riku entered. I stepped forward and looked back at them and smiled thanking them for everything they have taught me and that I wouldn't disgrace the mighty group of fighters reputation. I stepped into the portal and I was back into my world I looked around to see of course everything was the same except for me of course. I noticed that I was at least five blocks away from house and it was about 5:30pm so I could go home and rest for tomorrow. I looked at everyone as they were waiting for me to give some orders.

"Alright well I am going to go visit my family. So I want you guys to stay in a hotel until I can find a suitable location to which I can occupy permanently do you understand?" They nodded their heads as I rubbed the back of my head and walked down to my house as they went away from me. Five minutes later I make it to my house; funny really to think all of my advancement; everything I went through started by leaving this place seven days ago. Seriously this was mind numbing I hesitantly stepped up to the front door and knocked on the door. I let out an uneasy breath as the door knob turned and the door opened I look down to see my little sister Honoka. She possessed my old style of hair a wide wave of hair that was spiky on the tips of it; she was in I believe grade school, she looked at me for a second and her face lit up like a star in the sky.

"Oni-chan!" She ran into me hugging me while rubbing her face in my stomach. I gave her a pat on the head as she looked at me saying how much I have changed in just seven days.

"Where have you been? Where did you go?" I got down on one knee and hugged her tightly I missed her so much I could've cried but I didn't.

"I missed you so much and I love you Honoka" my voice deeper and richer no longer that winy little shriek of voice I possessed before. I look at her and a blush she looked down and twiddled with her thumbs. I picked her up and I enter the house closing the front door and locking it. I walk into the living room to see my dad reading the newspaper whilst my mom came in putting a cup of what smelled like tea. She looked at me and smiled with a sincerity that made me feel warm.

"Welcome back Kenichi" my father put down the newspaper and turned around as he looked at me analyzing me as I put Honoka down as he looked at me. In less than a second gave me a hug and sighed I gave him one too.

"It's nice to see you my son and it seems you have become a man"

"Indeed I have father and now I wish to go to my room"

"Of course my son" I let go and walk up to my room I open my door and look around to see my large library shelf of how-to-books and other books I picked up. A simple bed, a desk, and window that had a great view and was big enough to have people come through like a ninja. I lie down on the bed and let out a sigh my phone rang and I pulled it out and pushed the screen to talk.

"Shirahama Kenichi"

"Ken-chan! I am bored come back please!" I chuckled but hid it and composed myself.

"I can't Shizuha I have things that need to be done"

"Like what?"

"Like setting up a house so you can stay here in our world" I moved away from the phone as she squealed and I laughed again and composed myself.

"Yep just need to get things situated and I personally come there to pick you up"

"Alright I will wait but I have one condition Ken-chan"

"What would that be?"

"That when this place is set up you come and see me every once in awhile"

"Alright I promise now if you excuse me I need to get some sleep"

"Okay night Ken-chan" She hangs up the phone and I do the same falling back down on the bed as I stared at the ceiling I could feel my eyelids get heavier as I was about to go to sleep however I got tackled by my sister as she snuggled into my torso. I looked down and she smiled at me.

"Hey what's up Honoka?"

"Nothing just wondering what you doing?"

"Well I am about to go to sleep Honoka I'm tired so I am going to sleep"

"Aw Oni-chan don't go to sleep there is so much I want to know!"

"You'll know soon as I wake up" Before she could say anything else I go to sleep drifting off into a much needed slumber for tomorrow was a new day and I Shirahama Kenichi shall take the first step on the path of Taoretanken.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return Home

Chapter 4

I yawned and wiped my eyes as I looked down to see Honoka asleep on my chest. I pat her on the back telling her to let go since I had to go. I looked over to my digital clock to see it read five o' clock I was going to head to school early so that I could train in private. I patted her again but her grip on my shirt was as strong as ever.

"You won't leave me again Oni-chan" she muttered she really does care for me I rubbed her head and she woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm Oni-chan what's the matter?"

"Nothing Honoka I just have to get up and get ready for school"

"But it's only five why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Well I have to go I am doing some important stuff today with my friends"

"Really? You are not just gonna abandon me again?"

"Abandon you? What do you mean?"

"You left I didn't think I'd see you again" She sniffled and then released a soft cry into my chest I sighed and sat up pulling her into a hug she stopped crying and hugged me back I kissed her forehead and she sighed with content.

"Listen Honoka I had to go because I had a lot of things to do I wasn't abandoning the family"

"Are you sure that was it?"

"Yes I am sure now I need to get ready but I promise you if I ever do anything life changing I will inform you first" She smiled agreeing to my request she let go of me and I got off the bed. I left the room and headed down to the bathroom I took my shirt off midway put it on my arm and entered the bathroom. I turn on the cold water and then the shower head; I remove my pants, kick off my sandals, throw my shirt off and I was immediately in the shower. Oh man the freezing water felt good on my skin like a refreshing dip under a waterfall I take the facecloth and wet it under the shower then take some soap and lather it in the cloth I put the soap down and began with the washing of me. It took me a few minutes but I got every crevice of me clean from my head down to my toes. I grab some shampoo and lather it up in my hands and cleaned my hair after twenty minutes I rinsed it off and turned off the shower head and water. I step out and grab a towel and throw it on the ground.

I step on it and let the water that was on me run down as I sat on the edge of the tub. Man I still can't believe I am back to think I was gone for seven thousand years but only a week passed time was a hell of thing. I look around the bathroom merely absorbing my surroundings the very feeling of being home; a knock on the door gets me out of my grove.

"Who is in there?"

"It's myself mother"

"Kenichi you okay?"

"Yes I am fine just taking an early shower I leaving early for school"

"Oh okay do you mind if I come in I want to talk to you"

"Sure just give me a second" I grab the towel from the ground and placed it around my waist. I give her sign and she walks in and stares at me for a minute obviously staring at my tattoos.

Besides the tattoos of the Jolly Rogers of my master's crew there was one more set of tattoos; four tribal style tattooed dragons; three of them were a dark purple and white while singling the last one out was a bright crimson with some dark orange and yellow in its design. The tattoo was so heavily detailed and immense that it stretched itself across my back and chest.

Two dragons traveled from the top half of back each head plus its arms on my right and left breast pointing their heads downward forming a V, while the third dragon traveled from my tailbone to my stomach pointing upward towards the two pointing down, and the last dragon was bigger than the rest as it sat itself on the mid-section of my back and made its way to my core allowing the three dragons to form a triad around it. The triad of the dragons held the same design, possessing long bushy hair, V shaped horns, dark crimson eyes with white pupils, and their arms close to their body; whilst the center dragon kept its arms away by a couple inches, blank yellowish orange sclera, and enough hair to rival a lion's mane. The tails of these powerful creatures formed a latch like seal on my body confining it's power to my very being.

My mom touched my body gliding her fingers across the tattoos as well as across my muscles. I grab her hand and bring it to my cheek and rubbed against it.

"Is there something wrong mother?"

"Well I just wanted to get a good look at you. I mean you changed so much in just seven days"

"I know but it's not like its bad"

"No definitely not you have matured"

"Hmm thank you mother now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed"

"Of course I will make you some breakfast"

"Thank you mother" She smiled as she kissed my forehead leaving me in the bathroom. I sighed as I dried myself off of any excess water and flung the towel back over the railing. I snapped my fingers and school uniform appeared upon my person; it consisted of a blue button up shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of blue slacks. I step out of the bathroom and walk to the kitchen the aroma of breakfast filled my nostrils as I licked my lips in anticipation. I walk up behind my mother and wrapped my arms around her waist I kissed her on the cheek and she let out a soft giggle.

"Good morning to you too Kenichi"

"I am blessed to have you hear mom I really am"

"Aw you big flirt; why don't you go sit down breakfast will be ready shortly?"

"Alright so where is Honoka?" I pull a chair out and sit down immediately leaning against it.

"She went back to sleep for awhile and your father doesn't have to leave for awhile. So we are the only ones up" I beamed as I got an idea. I waited as she put down some food such as some bacon, eggs, and toast. I walk up behind her and bring my arms around her waist as I nuzzled her neck.

"Kenichi what are you doing?" I kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand and kissed it too.

"I am happy you are here mom you bring me peace and I love you for that" I let her go and sit down at the table woofing down the breakfast in less than a minute and heading towards the door as I slipped on my shoes. She looked at me with a worried face so I had to ask.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I feel like you are going away again and you won't come back" I walk to her and capture her lips which surprise her and before she could react I separate from her.

"I am not going anywhere mom in fact I am here to stay"

"Okay if you say so and Kenichi" I turn around just as I was about to head out the door she kisses me on my forehead.

"Don't forget your bag" She handed me my school bag and I smiled as I took it and went out the door closing it behind me. I walked at least ten feet away and stopped as I blew out a breath.

"Inhibitor suit activate weight mode ABD along with the anti-gravity field"

"_Acknowledged; activating weight mode applying one hundred and twenty-four tons. Anti-gravity field activated_"

In less than second my body sunk down a little as the weight was applied to me then the AGF kicked in and made the around my suit light but I still was as heavy as ever. I walked with no effort what so ever however this was still good training so I decided to sprint. Everything around me was a blur as I jumped off of sides of houses and the rooftops as I felt the rush of air hit me blowing my hair like a hair dryer; damn this felt great! The cool air brushed my cheeks as I kicked the air getting some more speed I let out a cry of joy. I get serious as I sensed a high Ki coming up on me fast I turn around to see Terra and I relaxed as I got back to enjoying the air I was getting as he pulled up next to me on his key bike.

"Yo what's up?" I said as I kicked the air again and went farther on towards the school as they were rode beside me.

"Kenichi we heard that you made us commanding officers in Lin Kuei also that you are a grandmaster"

"Yep what do you not like it?"

"No it's not that at all we wanted to thank you" I land on a rooftop as he pulls up and retransforms his bike back into a key then a keychain and puts it in his pocket.

"Also the LK has brought some of the stuff you left behind"

"Oh right I left a decent amount of stuff behind"

"Yeah you did oh! Here they come now" We turn around and see that three LK ninja showed up landing in a bow like stance. They raised themselves from the ground and looked at us with loyalty burning in their eyes. They wore the colors of my master Sub-Zero a variety of light and dark blue and a classic ninja outfit which consisted of chainmail around the chest, the medium toned blue robe around the chainmail, smooth pants, ninja socks that made it seemed like they possessed an insanely large toe and other toes, and sandals.

"Grandmaster Shirahama we have brought you the items you left behind at the temple" They presented to me my four swords and I used my power through the key to materialize them into their keychain forms. I hang two on each of the front belt loop; they handed me a medallion it was beautiful it a white as snow with six gems on it. Each gem represented one of the masters the dark blue was master Sub-Zero and the light blue one was master Frost, the yellow and red obviously master Cyrax and Sektor, and lastly was a pitch black and smoke grey which was from master Saibot and Smoke. I looked on the back of it to see the symbol it was jet black and it complimented the medallion greatly. I put it around my neck and looked down it man was it cool.

"Also we have brought your bike sir"

"Really! Where is it?"

"It's parked right there in the street guarded by a couple of Lin Kuei"

I look down to see my bike and of course it followed my favorite custom color scheme. A custom made motorcycle that masters Sektor, Cyrax, and I was working on. It was thing of beauty; the bodywork was mostly white, including the vented front fenders, while the rear fenders were jet black as curved with the tire. The seat and handlebars were black and red; the black filling out the general area while red came in and filled the spots where black decided to lay back. This bike was a whole new generation of badass also it was faster than any bike ever made reaching a speed from zero to fifty in less than a minute. It's maximum speed if I had to guess was seven hundred and sixty-five MPH; add nitro then it doubled to fifteen hundred and thirty MPH. So to put it simply it was fast not to mention that it possessed four wheels instead of two and had a plethora of special features that were added just for fun.

"Damn that's your bike?"

"Yep master's Sektor, Cyrax, and I worked on when we took break once in awhile from training"

"Man that thing is fucking sick!"

"I know I love it to pieces" We all jump down the medallion hitting my chest but I didn't care. The two LK's step aside as I got on the bike and revved it up causing the engine to roar with incredible power.

"Damn right" I stop revving as I looked at Terra and told him to bring everyone to my room so that I can discuss with them something important he nodded as he and the others dismissed themselves. I place my bag down in front of me, rev up my bike, and take off for my school. After twenty minutes of feeling the wind through my hair I stopped just before I got within five feet my school; I got off the bike and commanded the on board computer to go into camou mode. Within seconds it was invisible as I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked onto school grounds.

* * *

Everyone walking towards the school stopped and stared at me as if I was some dangerous looking gangster or movie star. I walked into the school and got the same treatment but I just ignored it and walked towards the principal's office. I knocked on the door and he told me come in so I did.

"Hey Principal"

"And who are you? I know every student by name and face who walks through these halls and I never seen you"

"Why sir I am Kenichi Shirahama it's been a week since I have been absent so I came in here to apologize"

"Shirahama? There is no way you can be the same Shirahama?"

"Well sir I am even though I changed I am who I am" he readjusted himself gaining composure adjusting his glasses.

"It's nice to see you again Kenichi. You have missed an entire week of school so you have some catching up to do"

"I am aware I will get it done ASAP"

"Good now it's almost time for class so go. I will inform your teacher of your return so wait outside your classroom for her"

"Alright principal" I left the office and walked down the hallway, turning a corner and just leaning against the wall as I waited for the teacher to arrive. I close my eyes as I thought about my training I was gonna do with master Xehanort.

"Hello there" I opened my eyes and I saw the girl that I had promised to watch over. I had to say even with boring female uniform on she was still stunningly beautiful. She wore the plaid skirt and white button shirt and pair of slip on shoes. She wore glasses even though she didn't need them and her hair was braided like mine accept she had one. I could tell she was very well submerged in the world of martial arts her body was absolutely superb strong yet slim arms and legs, flexibility, tight core, and powerful aura hidden within.

"My name is Miu Fuurinji"

"Shirahama Kenichi nice to meet you" I extended my hand and she shook it and smiled. I smiled back she was very nice and had a very relaxing ambiance about her but it was like a calm before a powerful storm I had to watch out for this one.

"Hey Mr. Shirahama and Ms. Fuurinji would you mind stepping in the classroom?" We turn to see the teacher Ms Kyoko Ono she was a short woman but it was more of an average height. She wore a business like suit and skirt with some heels on that made her slightly taller. She adjusted her glasses on her face and smiled at us, she was a cute little thing.

"Alright sorry sensei"

"It's alright come on in everyone is waiting" The teacher slides the door open and she enters, then Miu, and lastly me. Everyone was whispering as they looked at Miu then looked at me.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student and a returning student would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Sure my name is Miu Fuurinji it's nice to meet you all" She bowed and smiled and everyone whispered then looked at me. Some of the girls in the room I could swear had heart shaped eyes when they looked at me.

"Hey everyone my name is Shirahama Kenichi I was gone for week due to some personal matters but I am back I hope you can accept me back into this establishment" I bowed and came back up and looked at everyone's faces as they were frozen in shock.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I smiled as everyone started to send me a barrage of questions at me like where did I go? What the hell happened to you? And are you really Kenichi? I answered them all in order telling them I had to go out of country to deal with some family matters and I just made up something saying I was always like this. Everyone calmed down and sensei told us to sit in the empty desks and we did everyone was staring at me and I just shrugged it off listening to sensei teach. After awhile the bell rang and we were able to freely move about the school. I was about to get up but then suddenly five girls surrounded me giving me googly eyes I smiled at them sincerely as they let out a adoring sigh.

"Well aren't you all just adorable" They blushed holding their faces in their palms I got up and stretched and just sighed.

"So um Shirahama can I ask where you got that medallion."

"Oh this was something given to me by some friends of mine. It is very precious to me"

"May I touch it?"

"Sure" She touched it and looked at it with awe then turned it over and saw the dragon the girls let out a loud ah! Expressing their amazement by it; she let go I grab her hand and kiss it.

"If you'll excuse me ladies I have things to do" I wave goodbye them and leave the classroom I was now heading towards the karate club the bastards who used me as punching bag back when I was trying to gain some strength now I was going to crush them. I turned the corner and walked down the stairs and in less than a second I was in front the damn building where the karate club bastards were "training" as they called it. I entered to see some of them sitting down talking while the bastard or one of the bastards I despised the most was hitting a punching bag. Daimonji he was a big kid for his age which he used to his advantage intimidating me back then but now that shit was gone forever. He looked at me and smiled with his ugly mug.

"Hey look guys it's the punching bag!" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me then get up from their respective areas and crowd near me just start to laugh. God I hated these group of assholes.

"Well punching bag you missed week of school. We thought you dropped out"

"Please if your dumbass is still here then why the hell would I drop out?" He stopped and looked at me with anger boiling in his head. He grabbed my collar and tried to pull me but I smack his hand out of the way

"Why you little runt"

"Shut the hell up you fuck I am going to kick your ass" He laughed and composed himself.

"You little shit you have no chance against me"

"Then shut the fuck up and let's see what you got bitch" Everyone backed up as I walked around him so we could be inside the building. He turned around and looked at me anger still boiling like crazy.

"You are so dead you little punk!"

"Then quit yapping your big pie hole and just fight" He charged at me with a blinding rage I waited as he came up to me and threw a punch I ducked and side stepped out of the way. He tried to turn around but I grab his arm twist and lock it behind his back with just a hand and lifted him up off the ground. Everyone gasped as I held him there for awhile.

"My turn bitch" I let loose a series of punches on his back making him cough a little blood as I threw him up in the air and jumped past him arched my foot out and slam it down on his head making fall to the ground hard, I landed and checked his vitals he was fine just unconscious. I looked at my petrified audience as I smiled.

"Now it's your turn everyone" I sent a wave of Ki at them and they all within seconds passed out. I let out a sigh as I sat on Daimonji's back that was the only thing this meat bag was good for anyway. Thankfully my suit was working to optimum efficiency or Daimonji would have been a dead meat bag.

"My god what happened here" I turn around to see Miu looking around the building seeing everyone knocked out I just got up and dusted off my pants.

"Nothing just beat up the karate club. Punishment for their disgrace of the art"

"Did you kill them?" She looked at me with seriousness her aura was showing like crazy I brushed it off and just appeared on the side of her.

"No they are fine just unconscious that's all they will wake up in a couple of hours" I pat her shoulder and leave but she holds on to my hand I hold back my reflex to throw her off of me even she would just recover quickly.

"Hey why don't you sit with me? I have some extra lunch if you want some?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind" She lets go and we head out of the karate club and headed towards a tree in the courtyard. She sits down and I sit down next to her she brings a little purple tied up bag and unties it revealing two bento boxes. She gives one to me and I accept it and open it; it possessed a variety of things from vegetables, to fried tofu, and even octopus shaped sausage. I received some chopsticks from her and I dug in and I took some tofu and chopped on it. My god this was delicious!

"You are a genius"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a culinary genius Miu" I pushed the bento box to the tree and bowed to her constantly she shook her hands in front of herself telling me to stop. I looked up at her and she blushed and smiled at me. I got up from the ground and got back into my spot.

"You know you are a good actor"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the fact you use glasses and tying your hair into a ponytail as a way to disguise your true beauty is marvelous"

"What do you mean I am definitely not beautiful?"

"Don't say that Miu ever since I first saw your adorable smile when I traded you my kitten pin for your yin yang pin. You were like a kid on Christmas morning I could've cried that day" I showed her the badge and she smiled at me giving me a big hug.

"Aw you remembered me"

"Of course I did why would I forget you?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it she playfully pushed my face away and blushed.

"Do you mind if I take off your glasses?" She froze and looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry I am not like those other guys who will instantly fall for you I just want to prove to you that possess a very rare and gentle beauty"

"Well okay after that you promise not to be like that?"

"Of course I do"

"Alright then go ahead" I remove her glasses and then unbraided her hair and I lost breath for a minute. I looked at her hair as it draped down past her waist and her beautiful blue eyes my god they were the most perfect shade of blue. A tear escaped my eye and she wiped it away before I could notice.

"What's wrong?" I clean off my eyes removing my tears.

"Nothing it's just from now on I am calling you princess"

"Huh! Why?"

"Because you look like one and my god you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes upon" She pouted, blushed, and turned away as she humph; I chuckle and lean back against the tree.

"You said you weren't going to instantly fall in love with me"

"I am sorry but I can't help it"

"So it's your turn now let me see all of your hair down"

"Alright if that's what you want" Just when I was going to untie it she stopped me.

"No let me do it"

"Okay knock yourself out" I turned around and she began to unbraid my hair. It took her five minutes and with that my hair had loosened as it was now unbound. I turn around and look at her straight in the eye and she gasps as her gentle nimble fingers ran themselves through my hair skipping as if it was a field of flowers.

"You called me beautiful yet you are the same"

"No I am not worthy of such a word princess"

"You call me princess so does that mean I can call you my knight?"

"If that is what you wish" I gently grab her hand with both of mine and put it near my cheek. Her smooth delicate skin gliding across my face for some reason I was content and relaxed.

"I Shirahama Kenichi vow to be a knight for the most beautiful, gracious, and kindest woman to ever bless my pathetic excuse of a life Fuurinji Miu" She blushes again and I smile as I lean against the tree again getting sleepy.

"Hey Kenichi would you mind coming to my house afterschool?" I look over to her with an eye open as I yawned.

"Sure I wouldn't mind at all"

"Good so um we got twenty minutes do you want to lay your head on my lap"

"If that is okay with you princess"

"I insist"

"Alright then I will take you up on that offer" I move the bento out of the way and lay myself down on her thighs. She stroked my head and played with my hair and for some reason began to hum a little tune that seemed to make me even sleepier. I don't fight it and just go to sleep on her comfortable lap. I wake up as she poked my face trying to wake me up she informed me that the bell was going to ring soon; I get off of her lap and hop up dusting off my legs. She packs up the bentos and we head back into the building just as the bell rang. We both headed back to class and sat down just as sensei began to teach a lesson. After only the elder gods knows how much time passed the dismal bell rang everyone left the room as quick as possible I prop my feet on my desk and let out a whistle and in an instant a LK ninja appeared bowing before me.

"You have summoned me my grandmaster?"

"Indeed I did I have an assignment for you" I reach into my bag and pull out an envelope and hand to him.

"That envelope possesses the documents necessary to set up the house I plan having a person live in actually several so can you do me a favor and set up for me?"

"Of course grandmaster"

"Thank you also may I get your name?"

"My name is Lee sir"

"Lee a nice name you shall be my head ninja. You will be the one next to my officers to report to me do you understand?"

"Yes Grandmaster!" I could hear his happy tone I patted his shoulder and give him a smile.

"No problem my friend" He disappeared and I got up and stretched.

* * *

It was time for me to go to Miu's house; I head towards the window, open it, and jump out of it I hit the air propelling myself towards the entrance gate. I land on the square brick foundation and see Miu waiting for me as I looked down at her.

"Hey sorry bout that had some stuff to do"

"It's alright you ready to go?"

"Yep oh but before that I need to get something" I whistled and within a second my bike uncloaked itself and stood itself still waiting for me to get on.

"Is that your bike?"

"Yep built it with the help of my masters; they are a couple of grease monkeys"

"Grease monkeys?" I looked at her as she looked confused possibly thinking that my masters were actually monkeys covered in grease.

"It's not what you think it's an expression meaning that they like to tinker with machines"

"Oh!"

"Yep so do you wanna ride? Or do you prefer to walk there?"

"I wouldn't mind a ride however can we stop by the market?"

"Sure hop on" I got on the bike and revved up she hopped on and held on to my core tight as we headed off in the direction of the market. In about fifteen minutes we arrived and I turned off the bike she let go of me and I got off as well. She pulled a list out from her bra and read over it I looked at her and in a flash snatch it from her.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Just wanted to see what you were going to get" I scanned the list this was definitely a lot for at least by my calculations six people including her that makes seven.

"Alright you know what I am going to do you a favor Miu"

"What is that?"

"You get as much as you want and I will pay for it"

"You don't have to do that! I have money"

"I know but I insist; so no worries about the groceries just pick out what you want to get and I will pay for it"

"Alright if you are offering" We went inside of the store and she wasn't shy not in the slightest. She bought a lot of food and I mean so much food the people she was providing for must have been people with tremendous appetites. She even purchased some alcohol but thanks to her large quantities of groceries they passed through. I pay the woman in cash of course and pack the food into the large bag perfectly so nothing was squished. I picked it up and placed it on my back.

"You got everything?"

"Yep everything is obtained princess" She looked at me with a pout.

"I'm not princess Kenichi!"

"But in my eyes you are" She let a puff and just calmed down accepting my nickname for her. We got out the store and headed towards my bike. I programmed it for autopilot as it revved itself up and sped off. She looked at it and I pat her on the shoulder.

"It's alright I just programmed it to triangulate my location when I stop moving so it can come to me"

"Wow that's some advanced bike"

"Yep so which way are we going?"

"Just up ahead for awhile we shouldn't miss the place" I nod my head and we headed towards the direction of her house. I looked up at the sky and just let out a decent sigh as I embraced my calm surroundings at the corner of my eye she looked at me as if I had something on my face.

"What's up princess?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what would you like to know?"

"Well I can tell you do martial arts so what style do you do?"

"Naw I don't know what you are talking about princess I don't do any martial arts"

"Don't lie to me Kenichi I could tell just by looking at you that and your body is incredibly built"

"Your compliments are kind and just. I cannot tell a lie not to you anyway. I am a practitioner of martial arts I am also a swordsman"

"Really a swordsman how many swords do you wield?"

"Four specifically"

"You can wield four at once?"

"Yep it's not hard but I usually just stick to one, two, or three"

"Amazing but what style of martial arts are you submerged in?"

"Don't really know what kind I am submerged in but I say Rokushiki"

"Rokushiki? What's that?"

"An ancient style of martial arts believed by the creators that once mastered you were superhuman"

"Wow, oh! We are here" I look at her house and just as I expected it was a dojo but not just any dojo. It was the famous Ryouzanpaku dojo; here lived six legendary warriors of martial arts that were known throughout their respective worlds of martial arts. It would make sense that she lived here after this entire place was created by her grandfather Hayato Fuurinji i.e. the invincible superman. The old oak I could tell that it possessed stories on how the warriors arrived here.

"Ah we seem to have a guest" I turn around and speak of the devil or the superman he was right behind me as tall and as powerful as ever. His blonde hair untouched by time hung down to his massive shoulders. He wore a green robe that covered him entirely except for his fists and feet to which around his wrists were bandages. This man was the strongest martial artist alive his knowledge of the arts was phenomenal he was a man I wish to fight one day.

"Hey grandfather this Shirahama Kenichi"

"Ah you are the kid that gave Miu the kitten button"

"I am honored you remember me sir my name is Shirahama Kenichi it's nice to meet you" I bow to him and he laughs patting my back telling me to stand. He walked to the gate and flicked it open making the large oak doors slam on the stone wall. We all walk in as I closed the doors behind us; he gave me a tour of the house it was a nice setup a perfect balance between the dojo and nature I could feel a powerful ambiance about this place that just seemed right. Miu grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen as we unpacked all of the food and placed it in its respective places the perishables in the fridge and freezer and the nonperishable's in the cupboards.

"Thanks Kenichi for buying the groceries"

"No problem princess it was my pleasure" I leaned against the counter just as Hayato walked in his presence as always was threatening and powerful as ever.

"So my boy I can tell that you do martial arts"

"Damn seriously! First princess then you; my god I can't keep a secret to save my life!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of son"

"I know it's just my family doesn't know so I keep it secret from them"

"I understand you wish to keep them safe so of course your secret is safe"

"Thank you sir" I got up from the counter and was about to leave but he stopped me his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose"

"Nonsense you bought the groceries you should at least stay for dinner" Miu interjected towards me I nodded agreeing to stay. I go into the main room of the dojo and sat down in a meditative stance.

"Hmm so we have a guest" I open one eye to see the rest of the residents that lived here. A man with hair that was short and pointy he wore a what seemed like a hakama the top half of it was white and the bottom half was blue. His eyes were white as the sclera making it seem like he was pupil less; his mustache was very trimmed straight line. The man to his right was huge he wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and a pair of red shorts the shirt hugged tight to his core showing off his core, abs, and pecks; the man's arms, legs, feet, and hands were enormous as hell his hair was shorter than the other guy and was almost periwinkle. Also just like the old man he had bandages around his wrists and ankles.

Moving on to the other three the shortest one wore a Chinese green vest, a pair of black sweats, and slip in shoes. His hat covered his eyes leaving his thick mustache hanging off the side of his face. The guy behind him drinking his beer possessed tan skin very tan almost dark brown. He had a scar across his face which already seemed terrifying to the average person. He wore a brown jacket that covered his massive chest that was out in the open. He wore bandages just like the other guys except on his wrist, and lastly was his pair blue jeans that were tightly around his legs.

The last was a woman surprisingly she wore a small pink kimono that fit her perfectly barely exposing any cleavage I could tell she wore some chainmail underneath. The stockings mimicked that of ninja socks she wore some sandals that were well strapped to her feet. I could tell her sword was that of art made with the "secrets of steel" I heard so much about. These five I had to admit were the strongest in each of their respective fields of martial arts.

"I am surprised Shigure came out to see our guest"

"Well the only reason she came out because she heard this kid is a swordsman"

"That makes sense Apachai thinks Shigure maybe lonely since she is the only swordswoman here"

"The kid doesn't look too bad"

"Hello residents of Ryozanpaku I am not worthy to be in presence of such legendary warriors. Apachai Hopachi Death god of underground Muay Thai, Akisame Koetsuji Philosophical Jujitsu Master, Sakaki Shio Hundredth degree street brawler, Kousaka Shigure The Prodigy of Swords and Master of all Weaponry, and Kensei Ma Master of all Chinese Kempo" I bow in respect of their status and power I get a pat on the back and look up to see Akisame nodding at me.

"You need not bow before us but we do appreciate it"

"So you know a lot about don't you?" asked Sakaki

"Of course I have"

"What brings you here?"

"Well I was helping princess with her grocery shopping and I was going to leave but she insisted I stay"

"Ah Miu huh so you call her that?"

"Yep it's just a nickname that's all"

"Nicknames are not bad they are a sign of friendship" The old man shows up spotting a huge grin.

"Kenichi was it?"

"Yes sir"

"Why don't you show us how good you are in swordsmanship?"

"Alright what do you want me to do?"

"Have a little sparing match with Shigure" The rest of them looked at the old man with worry on their faces nothing wrong with that completely normal.

"Yo old man has you lost it?"

"What I wish to see how high of a level he is"

"No worries I accept the conditions but before this can be finalized do you agree Ms. Shigure?" She nods her head and I get up dusting myself off.

"Before we fight may I change out of my uniform?"

"Sure wouldn't want it to get ruined"

"Thanks I will be right back" I exit out of the main dojo area and head for the gate. I whistle and in a millisecond my bike jumps over the wall and lands two feet away from me. I go to it and open up the seat storage unit and retrieve my outfit. I take off my button outer shirt and my undershirt and throw it to the handlebars I remove my shoes and pants quickly slipping on my sandals and pants tightening the belt so it wouldn't slip off my waist. I lastly put on my shirt slipping it on with ease; I go over to uniform and extract my key chains. I fill them with my Ki and they materialized into their katana forms. I looked at each of them wondering which one or ones should I use. Akegeta and Mugento let out a heartbeat pulsating at me.

"Akegeta? Mugento? Do you wish to fight with me?" They pulsated at me again I grabbed them and slipped them through my belt strapping them to my person. I also grab Anchiki and Ekusukariba so I wouldn't leave them out in the open. I let out a sigh and walk into the dojo the males sat down along with Miu who was serving tea to them all. I looked ahead to see Shigure giving me a blank stare I set down Anchiki and Ekusukariba against the wall.

"So miss Shigure do you wish for me to fight with one, two, three, or four swords at once?"

"One"

"Alright, sorry Mugento but Ms Shigure wishes to fight her with one blade so I shall" I placed Mugento down next to the others and have my hand on Akegeta's hilt. I grabbed it and tightened my grip I get into my stance getting myself ready.

"Do you wish to have the first move Ms Shigure?"

"No you can have the first move"

"You sure?"

"Yes I am go ahead"

"Alright here I come!" I dashed towards her letting out a ring as I let loose a godly stream of slashes upon her. One going up, one going down, one sideways, I was covering every angle and she as expected blocked all of them. She quickly adjusted herself and broke my combo she attempted to stab me but I ducked down and rolled behind her quickly getting up and about to slash her but she turned around as quick as lightening and unleashed an onslaught of attacks on me.

Damn she was fast as hell definitely worthy of her title I use my block of her incoming attack and jump high into the air then bounce of off it three times in a zigzag motion then appear on her side I throw my sword at her and she blocks it making a loud clang ring throughout the dojo. As it twirled itself towards me I catch it; time for me to increase my speed a little. I hit the air twice landing for a second before letting loose a burst of speed as I appeared in front of her striking her with even faster slashes than before.

I kept track of her body movement and eyes and to be damned she was not only blocking my strikes but she was matching my rhythm making her body move the exact same way. She slashes quickly getting her sword underneath mine I jumped back just as she sliced upward I jump up and spin myself with a insane speed as I switched the position of the blade making it backwards.

I strike down on her she blocks using my force to send me flying as I spun around wildly she did the same gaining some momentum as her blade came at me with blinding speed just as I was about to get in its range. I swing down and hit her blade stopping it from moving; I jump back into the air and jump in crazy motion increasing my speed with each step. Unleashing a battle cry as I propelled myself at her she made her Ki go wild launching herself at me; with a simultaneous burst speed we vanished my vision moving around like crazy as I clashed with her sword. We kept ourselves like that for at least six minutes as we hit each other again then land on the ground however I didn't waste any time I take one step and vanished again making myself appear at six angles of her vision. Her Ki emerged once more as she gripped her sword even tighter. Her sword flew around her unleashing crescent slashes towards my afterimages killing them instantly I jump back but immediately jump up, down, then forward and with one fluid motion we both slashed each other. We stay like that for awhile till I look down to see my shirt being cut into pieces; I sigh and stand up cracking my neck and fingers.

"Thank you Ms Shigure you have given me an excellent match" I sheathe my sword and bow as I leave the room but before I leave I stop and look back at her.

"By the way you may want to get your chainmail fixed or a new one" Soon as I said that as if it was a code word her chain mail fell below her in pieces at her feet. She looked down with a look of shock on her face just like the others however their looks of shock were more of interest. I grab my swords and leave the room to rest man was that a battle; my inhibitor suit was working to optimum efficiency. Seriously that was one hell of a workout; I placed my swords on the side of my bike and leaned against the stone wall as I took a breather. I look up to see Miu running towards me with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about princess?"

"That was amazing Kenichi!"

"Well I am glad you enjoyed the show"

"I have to admit you are skilled kid" I look up to see Shigure on top of the wall she hops down and looks at me.

"Mind if I see your swords?"

"Sure" She walks to them and draws them out one at a time inspecting them with a thorough eye. She placed them on back into their respective sheathe. She looked at me and grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Come with me I wish to talk with you alone"

"Alright Ms Shigure. Princess I will come back soon to help you cook dinner okay?"

"Okay well I will see you soon"

"Alright" Shigure pulls me as we walk to the location she was pulling me to. After awhile we reach what seemed like dorm rooms to this place we went down the hall and took a right and ended up at a pair of double doors I look up on the oak trace way to see the sign that read Shigure. She went in and closed the door and after a minute she opened the door welcoming me in. I step over the line in the floor just instinctive thought, I sat down and I looked at her she got up and disrobed herself dropping it to the floor instantly I look away out of respect as I heard her other piece of clothing hit the floor along with her socks and sandals. She approached me and sat down in front of me she grabbed my face and turned it towards her own; I swallow a hard gulp and she touched my chest delicately as if she was tracing something across it.

"You have a very well-built body"

"Thank you Ms Shigure"

"Please just call me Shigure I am not married"

"Well you should be Shigure you are very beautiful and kind"

"Hmm you say that and yet you don't know me"

"I know that you are an animal person that is why you have a pet mouse who is your best friend right"

"Ah you mean Tochumaru" Soon as she said his name he popped up from a little corner. He walked over to me and looked at me then ran behind me jumped up and climbed up my hair he sat down and just got comfortable.

"Huh Tochumaru must seemed to trust you to do something like that"

"Well animals naturally like me for some reason" Shigure got in my lap and grabbed my arms putting them around her slim frame. She was trying to settle into me but had some discomfort she got up and quickly got rid of pants and belt she then sat down on my bare lap right down on my shaft as it was tucked between my legs.

"You are a definite swordsman of the highest caliber. Even your swords are high quality"

"Well thank you but I am far from it"

"Nonsense" She reached down between my legs which made me flinch a little bit as I felt her hand pull forward the tip bringing my whole shaft out of its hiding place

"Including this "sword" right here" She massaged the tip of it with ease which made a groan escape my lips but I sealed my lips shut. She handled it as if she was polishing her weapon with such tender care and skill I was almost lost in her technique.

"It's alright Kenichi let it out you have been holding a lot of thing back lately haven't you?"

"What are you talking about? I gave you everything I could muster"

"Liar" She turned around and looked at me dead in the face; we were now forehead to forehead.

"You are holding back your power using something to hold it back. I can tell just from the heat from your sword" I looked at her with surprise on my face. Did she know about my inhibitor suit?

"And before you ask we all noticed it so why don't you reveal your true self Kenichi. We will not judge you, if Miu has approved of you then we can too" I sighed and just wiped my face damn this was quite difficult I don't know if I should reveal my true power or maybe I should keep it quiet for now.

"Sorry Shigure I can only reveal that I don't follow the path of life or death merely the Ochita"

"Ochita? What is that?"

"The path of the fallen. A path that I created and I walk on alone; once I have reached the end I will surely perish as a warrior" My tone was sad but I tried to mask it, however it was futile.

"Why do you walk on such a forsaken path?"

"Shigure-san I have been bullied on my life by people that are worse than scum hell they are so low calling them scum would be offensive to actual scum. All I ever wish for was power so I could stand up for myself and for those who couldn't and to make the people who gave me my sources of pain for them to feel it firsthand see how they like it" I clenched my fist so hard that it started to bleed. I could feel my Zocato power rolling around the corner feeding off of my rage. I look around in my hair and scoop out the little mouse out of my hair and place him down on the floor, I grab Shigure's waist and pull her off of me as I stood up and quickly slipped on my pants. I stomped to the door and pulled it open fiercely scaring Miu as she stepped back and looked at me I could tell she could see all of my anger on my face.

I merely step past her not even bothering myself with her questions. As soon as I made it outside of the house and far enough away from it I got down on my knees and tears of rage escaped my eyes as I felt my power increasing more and more. I growled at my inhibitor suit to deactivate the seal and it did as my Ki was now unleashed turning a dark red. The Ryozanpaku residents were in front and behind me as my rage reach a point of breaking.

"Kenichi! What's wrong?" I answered her question with a growl as my power seeped through my body making me shout those words that had infused me with strength.

"ZOCATO POWER!" My Ki exploding in a pillar like form as I could feel it pierce through the clouds and through the very sky itself!

"No one will call me weak again! I will never be picked on, spat upon, or even looked down upon by anybody! Every person that has filled my heart with this pain I will find them and show them the meaning of PAIN!"

My power increased even more as I shouted to the heavens an earth splitting roar of pain and torment. After roaring as much as my lungs would allow I deactivated my power huffing and puffing; I was shaking violently I call forth my blade and unsheathed it as I stabbed myself in the chest. Miu screamed as I growled pushing it further into my body; that is until Kensei came up to me and pulled the sword out of my chest throwing it to the ground as I got down on my knees. My shaking had stopped and I had fallen to the ground passing out from all of the pain.

* * *

I wake up as I got up and felt my wound or my used to be wound feeling nothing of course; my regeneration must have kicked in. I pulled the covers off me delicately as I made my way outside, I look to see my bike and swords were back in its place. I walk to it and find my sandals behind my swords I get them and slip them on; I stopped before I got on the bike as I thought about what transpired a while ago. Damn it! I let my emotions get the better of me! I clenched my hand with a fury and quickly let it go as I let out a sigh.

"Kenichi?" I turn around to see Miu looking at me with her pajamas they were a dark pink with cat paw prints all over it, damn it must be late as hell.

"Hey princess sorry about that little show I won't bother you anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"I will separate myself from you and the others. I walk a different path that that of Katsujinken. So I believe I should exile myself from you and this place" She ran to me and slapped me in the face confirming my choice was the right one, I looked into her eyes and I saw tears falling from them; I wipe them away and she just slams herself into me grabbing me pulling herself even more into me as if she was trying to merge with me.

"Kenichi don't leave please. You have suffered so much; at least allow me to save you from yourself please!"

"Why would you want to save some random guy?"

"But you are not some random guy! You are that sweet kid that gave me this!" She opened her hand revealing the kitten button I had given her when we were children.

"Ever since then I have kept this treasure close to me. Because it was given to me by a nice boy whose heart was so pure that it was like a baby kitten being born. Now that heart is suffering beyond anything I have ever seen! So Kenichi as your princess I command you to stay here with us and allow the ways of Katsujinken to fix your heart!" I looked at this woman such an embodiment of strength and determination I could see it burning in her eyes. I sucked in a breath and let it out as gently as I could.

"Alright princess if that is what you wish then I Shirahama Kenichi shall become a resident of Ryozanpaku" I bowed to her and she raised my chin up with her delicate finger. Her smile somehow warmed my heart as I let out a small smile.

"Kenichi I promise your heart will heal. But you have to let it heal or else it won't"

"I understand princess I understand thank you for your generosity and mercy upon a broken shell of a man" She humphed at me as her cheeks puffed up; she told me to rise I did and she gave me a hug. I didn't move but she took my arms and wrapped them around herself then went back to hugging me.

"A broken shell wouldn't have this kind of heat now would it?"

"No it would not princess"

"So don't dog yourself out anymore alright now let's get some sleep okay?"

"Alright princess you have a goodnight" She tried to kiss me but I was too tall she stood on her tippy toes and I lowered myself down as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Night Kenichi have sweet dreams"

"I am already having one now" She blushed and smiled as she walked back to her room or her case jumping on the roof to her window. She waved at me and I waved back as she entered and closed her window.

"So did you enjoy the show sir?" I turn around as Hayato walked out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. He walked toward me and got down on one knee and brought me into a hug, Man this reminded me of pops he would always give hugs like this.

"It is a shame to see such pain in such a young child such as yourself"

"I am sorry about what I had done sir"

"It's alright Ken-chan; everyone has wounds in their heart that never heal. However if they want them to they can at least try to forgive those who have hurt them. That is the first and most difficult step on path to heal oneself"

"Yes you are right sir but I can never forgive those who have hurt me not now not ever"

"I know I know"

"Your granddaughter is very kind"

"Indeed she takes after her mother. Always caring for everyone she meets giving their lives some blessing of happiness. Kenichi you have made her really happy by staying here"

"No I don't think so"

"Don't be coy my dear boy I never seen her with such a smile in my life. That is why I entrust her to you"

"Excuse me?"

"I Hayato Fuurinji place the protection of my granddaughter into the hands of you Shirahama Kenichi. And as such you have my permission to have a relationship with her that is past that of friends if you catch my drift" I blushed a little bit as it appeared across my cheeks.

"Sir I don't know what to say"

"Well then don't say a thing. Just make sure that you two give me more grandchildren" He smiled at me as I blushed even more he laughed a soft laugh as he pat my back and waved at me telling me goodnight I waved back at him the crazy old man. I hear a soft rustle and look to my left to see Lee running towards me his face in a panic or his eyes in a panic.

"Sir! Are you alright!"

"Yes I am just keep it down everyone is asleep"

"Sorry sir I was worried about your condition"

"I am fine Lee so may I ask what the status on my little project is?"

"Oh well sir we are proceeding ahead of schedule and if we work through the night we will have done by morning"

"Don't push yourselves you must rest resume the project in the morning"

"Are you sure grandmaster?"

"I am positive and two more things Lee if you don't mind?"

"Not at all sir"

"I want you to inform my parents I am staying at a friend's house and I want you to inform the others that I am not right in body or mind for the meeting"

"Yes sir I will do that right away"

"Thank you Lee you are a true friend"

"It is my pleasure my grandmaster" He vanishes without a trace and I walk over to my swords and bike and park my bike next to the wall. I activate its cloaking field and within seconds it vanished. I headed for the dojo to sleep there but Shigure was already there dressed in a white kimono.

"Hello Shigure I am sorry about what happened today"

"No need to apologize Kenichi. Why don't you come sleep with me instead of sleeping alone tonight?"

"Are you sure you are fine with that?"

"Of course I am sure why wouldn't I be?" She walks back to the building and I follow her. We reach the place and she opens the door revealing a twin sized futon. She closed the door as she removed her clothes revealing her naked form before me once again.

"Now Kenichi shed your clothes and lie with me naked so that our bodies may intertwine"

"Yes Shigure if that is what you request"

I remove my pants discarding them to the floor revealing my naked form to her. She slides herself under the futon and pulls the covers up so I can slide into; which I did. She pulled them back over us and I turned to her as she did to me. She planted her lips onto mine and I could feel her concern for me through her soft lips just like Miu.

"Goodnight Kenichi"

"Goodnight Shigure" As she brought herself close to me wrapping her arms around my core bringing comfort and bliss to my entire body.

"Now I can hold you even tighter Kenichi so please relax and allow me to keep you warm"

"Thank you Shigure nee-san" I let sleepiness as it pushed my eyelids together causing me to drift into a state of bliss that I knew I had to enjoy while it last for tomorrow darkness will descend upon me and I will soon journey onward on my path of the Ochita.


	5. Chapter 5 The Order Of The Key

Chapter 5

**Bold: **Demon Talk  
_Italic: _Computer Voice & Mental Voice  
_**Bold Italic:**_Armor Voice & Techniques

I stood in blank dark void it possessed no sound no life nothing but darkness as far as one could see. I look to see master Xehanort approaching me I bow to him as he approached me.

"Hello Kenichi that was a very interesting spectacle you pulled yesterday" I looked away I was disappointed in myself for that fiasco.

"Sorry my master I didn't mean to do such a thing"

"You need not explain yourself. You have yet to master the true ways of darkness. So it is not your fault I have merely come to tell you that your training will start today"

"Really? Today? Are you sure?"

"Definitely when you wish to start contact me the usual way"

"Yes of course master" I wake up with a small gasp as my heart rate had increased a little. I look down to see Shigure holding on to me tightly while she rubbed her face into my chest. I kissed her forehead and she woke up kissing me on my cheek.

"Good morning Kenichi"

"Morning Shigure I am sorry but I need to start my training. So if you'll excuse me" She let go of me and I slipped out of her grip. I slipped back on my pants tightened my belt and left her room. I run and jump high into the sky jumping over the dojo and landing in front of it. I searched my pants for my cell phone and check the time it was approximately four o clock in the morning school didn't start for at least four hours. I noticed that my shirt was on my bike so I grabbed it and headed straight for the shower. Thankfully the old man showed where it was or I would have never found it actually scratch that I probably would have found it. I went back into the separate dwelling and headed down the hallway to the shower. I turned on the cold water and immediately turned on the shower nozzle letting spray out.

I stripped in a blink of an eye and stepped into the shower; I placed my hand on the tile wall blowing out a breath of irritability as the cold water washed over me. What the hell was wrong with me? Why do I possess such provocative feelings about her? Even with the cold water I could feel my desire crawling up my skin trying to take over me I leaned against the wall as I let out a sigh.

I bring my hand out and using my magic I summoned my special body wash; the reason why it was so special that it not only got me clean but it also combined with my natural scent enhancing it which made me smell a whole a lot better than being covered in some cheap smell. I lathered it up between my hands and washed my body from head to toe getting every nook and cranny until I was cleansed. I turned off the water and open up the shower door drying off my loose hair as I sighed again and with that I froze. There standing in front of me was Miu in nothing but a pajama top covering everything but her smooth legs and feet. She stared at me looking at me from head to toe thankfully my suit was still on me or she would have seen my tattoo.

"Kenichi what are you doing up this early?"

"I was just taking a cold shower princess"

"Why are you taking a cold shower?"

"Just for personal reasons plus cold showers are all that I take" I could feel my desire for her climb back up my spine I let out an uneasy breath if I didn't get out of here an awkward situation would transpire from this.

"You alright you look a little shaky?"

"I am fine princess I am just fine" She looked at me and approached me instinctively my body backed up; bad move on my part that just made her take another step closer towards me as my back was now against the cold door. She was now just an inch away from me as she looked up at me. I could feel my heartbeat increase as her scent tickled my nose I breathed allowing me to taste it; my god it was so delicious. She touched my face her hand gliding across my cheek then down it to my neck her hand passing by vein as if she knew my heartbeat was going crazy. I calm my pulse down just so I can relax.

"Kenichi I could feel your heartbeat are you scared?"

"No I can never experience fear" My tone slightly angered but she wasn't fazed by it.

"Kenichi what are you really up to?"

"I have no idea what you speak of. Now if you excuse me I am going back to bed" I walked past her but not far as her hand grabbed my wrist. I turn around to see her eyes they were staring deep within my soul.

"Kenichi please tell me" A tear rolled down her cheek and I caught it before it had fallen. I wiped it away and pet her head.

"Princess you are too beautiful to shed a tear for me"

"Then why? Why do you reject me Kenichi; why won't you let me in so I can help you?" I tilt her chin up and look at her with a smile on my face. I kissed her on the forehead and bring her into a hug.

"It's alright Princess I promise you won't have to worry about me for awhile alright"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I will soon have control over my emotions so you don't have to worry" I pet her head again and turned away walking away from her. I walk out of the dorm room house and out to my bike. I looked down at my chest to realize my medallion was still on my person hitting my chest. Damn I almost forgot about it seriously thank Kami I didn't lose it or I would have been mad as hell; I snapped my fingers making my clothes appear on me.

I grab my sandals and put them in the seat storage compartment I let out a breath preparing myself for the journey knowing how far the training area is I might have to unlock the suit. I jump at least sixty feet in the air and strike the air hard propelling myself toward the north but suddenly changing direction towards the designated area of my "project" I kick the air twice as hard making myself unleash a burst of speed that would make average eyes if they so happen to see me think I was nothing but an illusion.

* * *

The Black Forest is the place I was heading, with thin air and an unpredictable environment this place allows martial artists to push themselves to areas that go beyond their limits. This is where I was going to master Zocato and Rinzin; I barely grasped the power it possessed and I believe that Master Xehanort would be able to help me master this power for my plans.

The air was rushing past me at an incredible speed it felt great so nice, calm, and peaceful I could get used to this however I was not here to enjoy the wind I look down to see I was getting near the site, I will check on it later just when I am about to go to school. I stop and descended to the area of my choice.

I look around to see that the area had a decent amount of space for me to train with Zocato. I do another look around and the coast was clear; I chant a spell and slowly open my hand unleashing a medium sized orb. I launch it up in the air and it explodes combining with the sky forming a large barrier that stretched at least one hundred and eighty yards. I sighed as I looked down at my camouflaged suit now was the time.

"Sogaizai Gantoretto command function override decouple now"

"_Acknowledged Sogaizai Gantoretto decoupling now"_

It decoupled in less than second revealing itself and then powering down. It was darker now as I looked at it and detached from my being each piece falling to the ground first the arm pieces each of them hitting the ground with a loud thud then the legs followed and lastly the torso each part causing a crater around itself. I could feel my power returning to normal. I felt normal again seriously this felt great but I had no time to wallow in my power. I focused my power summoning the strength of Zocato then with one fierce roar I send a shockwave of it throughout the area I waited and in less than the blink of an eye master Xehanort appeared before me. His presence powerful and menacing, cold and calculating, this man made the forest itself freeze not even the sound of a bird twittering or the chirp of a cricket the forest was robbed of its innocence.

"Hello my disciple, are you ready to walk down the path of darkness?" I bow to him as I looked up at him.

"Yes I am so please teach me the ways of darkness" He nodded his head telling me to stand. I do so and he looks at me with a smile.

"I see you Shirahama Kenichi being an excellent user of the darkness. However you have much to learn so I shall teach you the true ways of Zocato" I nodded my head as he explained to me what Zocato really is.

It turns out that Zocato is a technique that was created by a man who had claimed to be the Overlord of the Earth. Zocato harnessed the major source of pain in ones heart and manifested into pure physical power however it depended on the individual source of pain that Zocato would designate itself to that pain. Because of this there are five different versions of Zocato thus the true name of this technique was deemed Yakijimumishiro Zocato.

(Yakijimumishiro is a word formed from the following words: Yami and Kijimushiro which means roughly translated The Cinquefoil of Darkness)

The first of the five techniques _**Gekido Zocato**_ harnessed the wrath within the user. When using this technique it would convert all of the rage the user felt and turn it into an overwhelming power; even though Dou types could do this automatically this technique could make Dou type users even more destructive then they already are. Even though this technique was strong it had a weakness if the user went too long in this state they would lose their sanity only a true user of darkness could use this technique for long periods of time without losing their minds.

The second of the five techniques _**Utsubyo Zocato**_ harnessed the depression within the user. When using this technique it allowed the user to predict the moves of his opponent while at the same time providing a defense that would suck in all attacks while completely nullifying their effectiveness. This was perfect for the Sei types making them a person who seemed to be untouchable. The catch with this technique was the same as Gekido if the use of this technique was too long then the user will lose their sanity.

The third of the five techniques _**Urayamashi Zocato**_ harnessed the envy within the user. When using this technique it allowed the user to copy any move, stance, or muscle movement of the opponent; making the opponent believe they were fighting against themselves which was perfect. The snag in this technique was the fact that your body had to match or surpass that of your opponent's body because obviously you would hurt yourself

The fourth of the five techniques _**Kokai Zocato**_ harnessed the regret within the user. When using this technique it removes one or all of the senses depending on how much mastery over this Zocato the user possessed. When it removes that sense it increases the users other senses to make up for that loss. Allowing the user to completely take advantage over their augmented senses; the side effect to this if used for too long depending on the sense that was taken that sense will be gone.

The final technique of the five techniques _**Nikushimi Zocato**_ harnessed the hatred within the user. This was most powerful form of Zocato when using this technique it makes your body invincible. Well not technically invincible but it allows the user to be both a Sei and Dou type martial artist at the same time. This is extremely dangerous since both forms are opposites it's like sealing fireworks in a jar; it gives you a short interval of power but in the long run the body and mind will shatter.

However there was an even higher form that transcended all of the techniques. It was still Zocato however it was even more powerful but so dangerous that master Xehanort informed me that I could only use this after my training was complete, this forbidden technique combined all of the techniques of Zocato into one making the user absolutely powerful beyond all recognition this technique was known as _**Mirusuki Tesuho Yakusoku Zocato**_.

(A/N: Mirusuki Tesuho Yakusoku is word formed from the Japanese words Misute suru hōki yakusoku which means Forsaken Relinquishment)

Master Xehanort then began to teach me the ways of Rinzin. He told me that Rinzin originally came from a being known as Daishi a nine headed dragon who's aura was so strong that not only was powerful but it bestowed upon him mastery of his abilities polishing them making them even more dangerous than ever. He created a technique that allowed his Phantom Beast Generals to access his aura and combine it with their own. Since I had access to Zocato I was able to access Rinzin.

"Kenichi in order for you to gain a grasp on Zocato you must unleash 100% of its power"

"How much of it have I released?"

"From what I can tell yesterday I say five percent"

"Five percent! Are you serious?"

"Indeed now you must release all of the power"

"You sure I can do that if I do won't that alert other people?"

"If you mean the keybearers then no I placed a barrier over yours when I arrived so no one accept the two of us so you may proceed"

"Alright my master I shall unleash all of its power" I took a deep breath and bit by bit I could feel the dark aura surround me. I suddenly felt my anger rise from the pit of my being as I clenched my fists and grit my teeth and with a deep breath I unleash the words of absolute strength.

_**"ZOCATO!"**_ I unleashed a powerful roar as my Ki exploded creating a dome of energy around me.

"That's it Kenichi unleash all the power, all of your anger, your depression, your envy, your regret, your hatred! Unleash it all!"

I let out an even stronger roar as it turned to a full on scream. I could feel my emotions going buck wild as I slam my foot into the ground then suddenly I was being pulled into the sky as my power increased more and more which made me want unleash an even louder scream. I could feel my tears going down my cheeks then disappear instantly as I could sense that the Zocato was increasing in size more and more. All of my pain was flooding through my body at such a rate that it felt phenomenal, my anger fueling the power surge, my depression surrounding me in skin tight veil, my envy projecting a field around my depression causing a powerful surge of my Ki to go wild and destroy some trees and bushes, my regret surging through blood causing to surge at a rapid rate of impossibility, and lastly my hatred combining all of the things I was feeling into one extremely overwhelming power surge of phenomenal power! Suddenly the huge Zocato orb that had surrounded me was shrinking which made me bring my limbs closer to my core; locking them tight as I stared down at the ground feeling the power increase even more which secretly scared me. I didn't even know Zocato had this much strength! As the orb became a second skin to me I thrust forward as I let loose one powerful sound barrier breaking, window shattering, blood curdling scream.

After about five minutes of screaming I allowed my voice to rest and my lungs to fill with air; as I lifted my head to look at my master who was smiling at me from ear to ear as I could feel a smoother power rolling off of me and into the air. I looked around to see that my vision had become vivid I could see every detail of anything I gazed at; my god this was amazing! I could smell the surroundings it was very wet smelling but it didn't bother me, I could taste the air as if I could eat it, I could feel every inch of the grass even its mild cold temperature, I could hear every last thing around me and I could even tone it down so it wasn't so overwhelming. This was so amazing so this is what it means to have super senses hell this beyond super this something on a whole different plane!

"Congratulations Shirahama Kenichi you have harnessed the powers of Zocato and Rinzin. How does it feel son?"

"Thank you Master Xehanort. I never felt so alive my god it's amazing!" He laughed as he approached me and put his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Truly amazing Kenichi you are a genius to the highest caliber. You just pulled something off that would have taken months hell years to do. You will make an excellent addition to the side of darkness"

"Thank you Master Xehanort however I must go"

"I understand you don't wish to be late. We will resume training same time same place tomorrow"

"Yes! Thank you master" I shook his hand and smiled as grabbed the pieces of my suit and placed them on my person. I commanded it to activate and it did I sent my Ki through it making it glow with even more power then it dies down as I powered it down I realized that it wasn't heavy enough this was way too light.

"Inhibitor suit increase weight to two hundred and forty-eight tons"

"_Acknowledged increasing suit total weight to two hundred and forty-eight tons; activating Anti-gravity field"_

With no difficulty it increases the weight which was slightly heavy but I was still able to walk with no problems whatsoever. I turn around to say goodbye but he was gone; I shrugged it off and hopped high into the air and stayed there for a while as I looked at my project to see it was at least from what I could tell at eighty five percent completions. Not bad I looked down at my skin to see Sogaizai was still in plain sight. I command it to go into camou mode and it did completely disappearing I focus my senses and with a few seconds I was locked onto the school with that I hit the air propelling myself again towards my destination.

* * *

At least ten minutes later I made it before school even started. Wow my body was even stronger than before! Man this was absolutely nuts! I looked down and my eyes tingled for a short second and I glowed like a light bulb then faded as my uniform appeared. I snap my fingers and my bag appeared as I catch it and place it near my leg as I placed my hand on my head as I felt the back of head tingle a little bit as my hair braided itself I grab my bag and walk towards the door however suddenly my body felt a strong impulse of something indescribable I let out an uneasy breath.

"Hello Kenichi" I turn around to see Master Xehanort

"Master Xehanort something is wrong with me"

"Nothing is wrong Kenichi your body is just getting used to the darkness. It because of that the darkness will make you express the very thing that your body has felt in last twenty four hours"

"But I was angry earlier"

"No Kenichi even further back than that possibly in the morning" Oh crap when I met Miu this morning she met me and aw man what the hell!

"It's alright Kenichi you just feel this way because of the after effects so do not concern yourself about such things" He vanished just in a blink of an eye; ugh this was so annoying I let out an uneasy breath as I used my Ki to suppress my lust for a while until I could find someplace to get rid of it. I open the door running down the stairs as I sniffed the air searching for something then I stopped as I caught whiff of something that made me smile I ran towards that delicious scent stopping as I looked up to see it was the gym I walk into the gym and spotted the source of that delicious scent.

Her name was Chihiro Takashima she was the former ace of the gymnastics club until Miu usurped her title. She was a very sexy woman not as sexy as Miu but she possessed a very lean athletic body, supple breasts, and a very delectable attraction; this woman was definitely going to be mine. I watch her as she moved around with grace, every bit of herself moving without hindrance she was pretty good. She stopped and was taking a breather I walked in placed my bag against the wall and without any noise from me I was behind her my arms around her waist and mouth nibbling on her neck as she gasped in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Shirahama Kenichi you are not bad Ms Chihiro Takashima"

"I don't know who you think you are but you need to let me go"

"Oh I won't be doing that not at all you see I want you right now. We have an hour before the rest of the gymnastic club gets here so I am going use every second I can to make sure that I ravish you"

Her body flinched and jumped as my erection was pressed against her leotard curving to shape of her ass. With one arm around her waist I use the other to slowly pull the leotard off of her. She shivered as quickly unzipped my pants allowing my erection to swing out and tap her on her ass which her jump again. I slide my hand down from her waist opening up her thighs as I slide my shaft between her thighs she gasped looking down trying to grasp the concept of its sheer size.

"My god what is that?"

"My manhood Chihiro-san and all of this is going into you" I go back to pulling down her leotard as I got it passed her breasts making them bounce out I grasped her breasts massaging them whilst my fingers played with her nipples. She groaned as she pleaded with me to stop but I would not stop not even for a second; I let go of her left breast and turned her around as I began to lick it with precision and technique she let out soft moans as her hips instinctively moved towards my tongue allowing me to taste more of her.

"No please this is my first time!"

"It's alright I will be gentle. I also apologize in the future" I pulled down her leotard revealing her wet womanhood, dripping with her juices I licked my lips and was about to partake until she covered herself with her hand.

"Please promise me you will at least be gentle"

"I will I promise Chihiro-san"

"Alright"

She uncovered her womanhood and brought my head closer allowing my mouth to engulf hers. I immediately go to work. My tongue penetrating her licking all of her walls while skimming the borderline of her hymen. She pulled me towards her more as she almost let out a scream while at the same time unleashing her stream of juices down my throat I drink them all down in a series of gulps she falls to the ground and pants trying to catch her breath. I stand over her my erection pulsating like crazy she looked at in a daze and went to it putting her lips on it in the form of a kiss. She engulfs the tip and licks around it I groaned a little but it was not out of pleasure it was out of frustration. I grab her head and push it forward shoving all of me down her throat she gags trying to breathe just as I could feel my limit approaching fast I became a piston driving my manhood down her throat allowing my seed to flow she had no choice but to drink it.

After several gulps she downed it; I let her breathe as she catches her breath I look at her I was still ready to go as she tried to crawl away from me. I walk towards her and pick her up by her waist she was really light, I placed her against the wall and she tried to stand but she was sliding I grabbed her waist and spun her around gently as she put her hands against the wall she was shaking I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't worry I will make up what I did earlier alright"

"Please be gentle"

"I will don't worry I promise you will get pleasure beyond your wildest dreams"

I lined myself up with her and without hesitation I filled her with me; she let out a gasp as blood flowed down her legs I waited and she nodded her head as I plunged the rest of it inside of her. I started off slow allowing her to get used to me and within minutes she did and I was able to go at an extraordinary pace. She moaned, groaned, and screamed as she panted begging me for more and I gave it to her. My body slamming into hers as I let out a growl feeling my instinct wanting to take over and you know what I am going to let it. As I let go of my control I could feel a even darker side of me that was just phenomenal. I did everything to Chihiro in every position I could think of; making her feel every inch of me allowing her wet, sticky walls to hold on to me while massaging me, kissing me, taking care of everything that made me feel surprisingly empty. Her walls convulsed preparing for a powerful release.

I shove everything inside, her body jolted forward as she screamed allowing her orgasm to flow down me while I had no pleasure as she leaned against the wall passing out. I catch her before she fell and placed her down gently on the ground; I snapped my fingers and in an instant she was cleaned up restored to normal while I still had this powerful primal urge that wouldn't go away! Damn it! I punch the wall putting a crater through it; I need to get rid of this, seriously this can't get any worse!

"Kenichi?" I immediately turned around not to face her. I already knew who it was; I could hear her soft footsteps approach me as I thought maybe she would just somehow ignore me but no such luck she was at least an inch away from me her scent flooded my nostrils as I inhaled damn she made me even harder I would do things to her that would make the things I did to Chihiro seem like foreplay.

"Kenichi what's the matter?"

I calmed myself down taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly as I used my Ki to suppress my erection stopping its blood flow allowing it to ease up as I place it back inside my pants.

"Princess I am sorry to have worried you. Now if you excuse me I must go"

I tried to turn around and walk however I failed as I froze looking at Miu in her leotard my god it was like she was naked which made my "friend" want to bust out of its prison. The leotard fit her body perfectly revealing every sign of beauty that just made her seem like an angel. I let out an uneasy breath as I wanted to walk away from her but it was no dice my legs wouldn't move. Miu turned herself around and stepped backward stopping just enough to where a thin inch of space was between us; she poked her butt out and it landed right on my crotch which made me jump a little and my breathing rate increase. Damn it all to hell and back! Why the hell did this have to happen? She let out a breath this time and she started to rub against me I placed my hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

"What are you doing?"

"I figured out what's the matter with you. You're in heat aren't you?" I looked away from her and let out a low growl angry that I couldn't control this lust of mine. Her gentle hand placed itself on my cheek turning to face her powerful stare.

"Kenichi don't be mad alright. It's natural to feel this way"

"But princess I can't not with you I am unworthy"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I am not who you see me as"

"What do you mean?"

"Please step back and I will show you"

She did as I commanded Sogaizai to decouple it did as ordered and I took it off and placed all of the tri-colored pieces together against the wall along with my shoes and clothes. With focus I influenced my ZET transformation. Within seconds my body turned from normal human to horrific demon; after I could feel the last creak of skin settle over my own I stared at her with my new eyes. I could see the shock on her face, her hands covering her mouth I looked away from her as I could feel her rejection coming out into the open. In this form I was naked even my shaft dangling between my thighs was exposed I was something out of a horror film or a nightmare.

"Oh my god"

**"I know I am hideous"**

"No you are so beautiful" I looked at her with pure shock as if I was smacked in the face with a mackerel.

**"What are you talking about? I am hideous this form usually would strike fear in the hearts that dare see it!"** She touched my cheek and rubbed my skin; staring at me with those intense eyes made my shoulders almost drop. This woman was so powerful and yet so young the Fuurinji clan is something to be weary of.

"Kenichi I am not afraid of you. Don't you understand?"

**"I don't not even a little this is improbable"**

"Here then let me make it easier for to understand"

She kicked off her ballet shoes and placed her hands over the straps of her leotard. With great ease she removed it sliding it off her skin which made my friend twitch as she threw it on the ground revealing herself before me; she turned around revealing her curvy ass and the hue of her pink womanhood instantly I popped wood hell it was as strong as oak and thick as a trunk. She turned her head and looked down giggling at my reaction.

"C'mon Kenichi-san what are you waiting for-. Oh!" Before she finished her sentence I had my shaft between her thighs, her soft incredibly warm thighs she looked at it and I nuzzled her neck.

**"Touch it I want to feel your hands"**

"Alright" She was hesitant but soon enough her hands were on it and I almost climaxed damn her touch was like electricity. She grabbed hold of it with both hands and within a second I released my seed all over the floor. She gasped as I growled wanting her right here right now! I moved back and forth scrubbing her while trying not to go into her without getting her say.

"Wow that's a lot on the floor"

**"There is more if I stick inside of you princess"**

"More? How many times can you do that?"

**"Wanna find out"** She blushed and looked down at it she let her fingers glide across it trying to get a thorough analysis of it she turned around with a nervous face and kissed me on the cheek.

"Please be gentle"

I pull her into a kiss as I used this moment to slide myself into her. She jumped a little bit but I used my Ki to soothe her ache after a minute she relaxed and I was able to enjoy every last bit of her. I started at a slow pace allowing her walls to massage me and her womb to kiss the tip she moaned as the rhythm made her grind her hips with me, this feeling was so incredible the temperature, the moistness, the very pulsations of her walls made me want her even more than I already did.

I grabbed her hips and increased my speed up by three notches earning a scream of surprise followed by pleasure. I slip my hands under her knees picking her up as I went in deeper into her which just made her go crazy. I spun her around and she latched onto her shoulders as she wrapped her long creamy legs around my rear and pushed the rest of it inside she looked at me and smiled giving me a powerful kiss whilst her moans echoed throughout my mouth and down my throat. I released my seed into her but I didn't stop I kept going keeping her scorching body on top of my frozen exterior I slammed hard on the ground as her hips slammed on me as I released her lips allowing her moans to escape. I fired my seed into her and I still kept going without any rest; any position that went through my head I performed on her making sure not one bit of her goes untouched.

An hour and a half later I was on the floor letting out a breath of ease as I felt satisfied but I felt something primal surge through me as if it wanted me to mark her but I wouldn't want to gross her out so I will tell her what I want to do to her. I walked over to her while she tried to stand. Her position was very seductive, her knees were connected and bent, her ass was out my shaft was ready as it hardened once again. I quickly show up behind her and grab her waist I then use my acupuncture skills to disable her reflex she gasped as I poked at her ass wanting to go through the backdoor.

**"You really not used to me now princess"**

"No it's not that it's just why didn't I throw you?"

**"Ah you must mean your reflex. I disabled it with my acupuncture technique don't worry it will wear off in a few minutes. Now I shall enjoy your deliciousness one last time"** I poked at her butt again the tip circling around the entrance.

"Kenichi that's my-"

**"I know so I wish to ask you princess do you know how an animal marks its territory?"**

"Yes but what does that have to do with? Kenichi are you planning to urinate on me?"

**"Exactly but I won't if you disapprove I have other methods but I prefer this one for personal reasons. So it is your decision"** She looked down at the floor and her face supported another blush she looked up at me and pulled herself closer to me.

"If I were to agree can I shower it off?"

**"Of course but you wouldn't have too. I can manipulate my anatomy and physiology down to the cellular structure; to put it simply I can make sure that it possesses a scent that only I can smell also it combines with your body's natural oils so that not only does it increase the fragrance your natural scent but also allows me to smell you from anywhere you may be located if we were separated"**

"Interesting you have trained your body well"

**"Indeed I have but there is another thing. You also have to drink it"**

"Kenichi! That's nasty"

**"Don't worry I can also make it to where it can represent the flavor of your favorite drink"**

"Really? You are not just saying that?"

**"I am sure I am just saying it so it is your decision because even if you disagree and I am still going to ravish your ass"** I poked her again and this time the tip of it was inside ready to go. She looked down again and took a deep breath as she down on the ground kneeling on both knees as she looked up at me.

"Alright if you are sure about it then I will accept you marking me"

**"Thank you princess"** I smiled as I focused my Ki throughout my body preparing it. After about five seconds I was ready.

**"So do you wish to drink first then I cover you or vise versa?"**

"I choose drink"

**"You are bold"** I point myself to her mouth and she took it in.

**"Ready?"** She nodded her head and without any delay I shoot my special liquid down her throat and she immediately began gulping down. After what seemed like the seventeenth gulp I stopped it and she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You were right Kenichi. It didn't taste like urine at all it tasted like tea"

**"I told you. So now princess I will bathe you in this liquid"**

"Okay Kenichi are you sure it's scentless?"

**"I bet my very soul on it"**

"Okay I am ready"

I point my shaft towards her and within a few seconds my liquid escapes me and lands on her skin. My powerful stream hitting her pointed nipples getting between her breasts sliding down her flat stomach; I pointed down her legs getting her knees and shins. She pointed her foot in front of the streaming getting it between her toes she did the same with the other foot my god this was getting erotic. I instructed her to lie on her front and she did allowing me to get another look at that ass of hers which almost made me hard if I didn't stop myself from thinking any further.

I poured the stream down her back and arms I made my way down getting between the crack of her cheeks, the cheeks themselves, and down her legs to the soles of her feet I was done now as the stream stopped. I looked at her as she got off the ground and my liquid was just a part of her now she smiled at me and I did the same to her; I could feel my outer shell crack as it was about to fall apart I growl as I could feel it crawling up my back and towards my face.

I bent myself backward as I screamed my ZET form shedding itself from my being leaving me exposed my hair was loose hanging towards my lower back. She stared at me with such interest and passion as she walked towards me and touched my tattoo tracing the intricate design as a light blushed claimed her face.

"This is an amazing tattoo"

"I know it is something very important to me"

"What does it stand for?"

"It designates me as the Koteigon which means the Dragon Emperor. Enough about this how are you feeling?"

"I feel alright I can't smell anything that's good however it makes me feel strangely comfortable"

"Yes it is mixing in with your natural oils so now anytime you sweat I will able to smell your heavenly scent" she blushed at my comment as I inhaled almost tasting the delicious fragrance.

"You smell delicious I could just lick you all over" Her blushed darkened as I licked my lips in a provocative manner.

"Kenichi you're a pervert"

"I know but you are a temptress that caused me to get another one of these" I point down to my shaft and it was hard as a rock she looked at me with a huff and I smiled at her.

"Seriously you are a pervert"

"I know so shall we proceed to the showers so that I may ravish you in there?"

"Fine but know this is the last one for awhile okay" I kissed her briefly on the lips and smiled at her.

"I will definitely make this one count I promise. So get in there missy"

She slapped my shoulder as she walked towards the showers I looked back on Chihiro-san and she was still passed out I walked over to her and arranged her so she was sitting upward. I moved some hair out of her face and pat her head. I run to the shower to see Miu already in there I smiled as I step in the shower the cold tiles and warm water a weird contrast but it was not too bad. I look at her as she washed herself even though it was too late my liquid had mixed itself with hers so she could never get it off.

I walked up behind her and slid myself between her thighs which made her giggle as I thrusted softly back and forth getting her attention. I kissed her neck as I purred; the way she made me feel was indescribable I liked this feeling however I knew this feeling would get in the way of my plans. I need to get rid of this feeling before it was too late; she looked at me as she grabbed my shaft slid it inside of her. I got into the movement my posture and grip on the slippery tiles was strong, unwavering; the rhythm surged through the both of us as the water washed off the sweat we produced.

I slam her against the wall as I pumped more and more into her making screams emerge from her sweet lips I flipped her around and pounded her even harder as her legs were around me again. My limit was approaching me fast and I could feel hers too as her walls convulsed around me, her hips grinded against me as I was ready to explode with a couple of good thrusts I released everything I had into her and she did the same as I could feel the heat slide down me. She let go and was able to stand as I leaned on her little my head on her shoulders. She was panting so was I but it was worth it definitely worth it.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am that was invigorating Kenichi"

"I am glad to be of use princess" I slip out of her and let out a breath as I ran my hand through my hair then flicking it a little bit as some got in front of my face. I could feel Miu small hands run themselves through my hair as she giggled.

"Your hair is so long. It's amazing you have no split ends"

"Yea I know. Mmmmm this feels nice you have very delicate fingers princess"

"Aw you are sweet. So Kenichi do you mind if I ask you about your tattoo?"

"What do you want to know about it?"

"You said that names you the dragon emperor what does that mean?" I turned around and kissed her forehead as I got up and headed for the exit.

"It means that soon I will be defeated by a being that can soar through the sky and bears the wings of Pegasus" I smiled at her as I left shaking off the water and went over to Sogaizai and picked it up attaching it to myself then I picked up my pants as I slipped them on and tightened my belt to secure it. I grab my face and channel my Ki through my hair making it braid itself it was done and I slipped on my shirt just as Miu ran in looking at me with concern on her face.

"Did I offend you Kenichi?"

"Nope just got some stuff to do that's all" I slipped on my shoes and kissed her forehead.

"All of the gymnasts are coming I will be on the roof of the school if you wanna see me after you are done"

I walk out of the gym and jump off the wall and into the air using my Geppo and Soru techniques allowing myself to make it to the roof the main school building. Once I got there I looked to see that my school bag was still there I picked it up and placed it against the wall as I cracked my neck releasing a nerve racking sound.

"Sogaizai Gantoretto activate full power inhibitor mode"

"_Acknowledged activating full power"_

My suit uncloaked itself and powered up as I got into my Muay Thai stance. My arms in position of boxing my feet barely touching the ground as the tri-colored suit was glowing brightly I then without any warning began shadow boxing or in this case shadow Muay Thai; I punch and kick the air with blinding speed I keep it up for a couple of minutes then immediately switch to Chinese Kempo getting into the respective stances performing flexible kicks and close range movements as my Ki built up my suit began to glow brighter in correspondence. I switch to karate and my movements get even faster as my Ki increased to match my movements. I went crazy switching my style every five minutes to something else. I kept this up for an hour I stopped as I punched the air and let out a breath. I descend to the ground and pant a little bit and shake it off whew! I command the suit to cloak itself as I sat down on the ground and huffed.

"Hello Lee" without turning around I could tell it was him.

"Your senses are as sharp as ever master"

"Of course so what brings you here?"

"Well I have come to inform you that the house is complete"

"Really that's excellent"

"Indeed also it seems some more people wish to stay here with you"

"Who would you happen to be talking about?"

Before I could answer I was pounced on. Usually I would have dodged it and countered however it wasn't an aura of killing intent plus I had a familiar feeling crawl up my spine. The mysterious assailant got off me and I looked to see two tigers now the thing about them was the fact they were twice the size of the average tiger add to the fact that they know martial arts and they were smart enough to not only understand human speech but also speak it. The one on my left was not your run of the mill orange tiger.

Her fur was a very medium toned orange also adding the fact that she possessed bandages around her legs indicating to those who first glanced at her injured however they would be wrong. While the one on the left was a Siberian Tiger her white fur was shining it was very well kept. Her eyes were different also, her sclera was strong a vivid aquamarine and her eyes were as white as her fur.

I received a low yet strong sounding purr from behind as I felt a head nudge my back I turned around to see my third assailant he was slightly bigger than the other two with a scar over his left eye he was a tough tiger just like the other two and he knew martial arts as well however he possessed more wisdom and experience than the other two. I smiled and pet all three of them as they nudged me in a triangle formation.

"Hello Master it has been a long time"

"Indeed we sense that you have become even stronger than last time"

"Truly you have gotten exceedingly stronger"

"Thank you Tigrundis, Tigrerra, and Tigress. It truly has been a while since I have last seen you all and by Kami you all have gotten bigger!" Tigress was able to walk on her hind legs perfectly as if she was a human because of her and the others unique skeletal structure they were able to do that easily. She walked up to me and hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much Kenichi why did you leave without telling us?"

"Well you guys seemed comfortable and I didn't want to disturb that bliss I had given you"

"That doesn't matter you should have told us" I rub the back of my head and sigh.

"Sorry guys just didn't want you guys to be entangled in my affairs"

"What affair have you tangled yourself into little one" I recognized that voice as I turned around to see three wolves two of which were of course twice the size of your average wolf their coats were a healthy and vibrant medium toned blue bordering on light and dark the one in the middle was bigger than the both of them she was the pack leader and a very close friend of mine her fur was a faded white showing her age but at the same time it was as white and as luminescent as the moon itself.

"Zen, Aku, Moro-sama it's has been awhile what you three doing here?"

"Well we followed this man and he informed us that he was taking us to you"

"Oh cool so are you staying here in this realm?"

"Yes we wish to stay here with you. So we wish to know what affairs you have gotten yourself into."

"Well can we discuss this later? I feel like there are unwanted ears and eyes about"

"Alright so where do you wish to meet?"

"Meet at the house Lee could you show them where it's located?"

"Yes Grandmaster I shall"

"Good I will meet you all there and I will inform you of my situation" I looked at them and they all nodded their heads as Lee hopped off the roof while the others did the same except for Moro.

"I said I would meet you _all _there Moro-sama"

"I know but I wish to speak with you young one in private of course"

"Well we are alone so what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"Young one would you be my pack mate"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am young one"

"I don't understand why me? You have plenty of male wolves in your clan"

"Yes I do thanks to you replenishing my clan with the wolves from your world"

"Yeah well I did them a favor this world of mine is not the best in some areas"

"That is what makes you the perfect person to become my mate. You're strong and courageous and you are very important to me young one" I looked at her and she licked my cheek I pet her snout and she sniffed my hand her nose expanding then shrinking as she sniffed it.

"Are you sure you want me Moro-sama. You know that I am demon"

"Of course I know of it, I also know that you are a wolf also"

"What do you mean Moro-sama?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you are the black wolf the same black wolf that I envisioned keeping the forest spirit at bay when San and that boy retrieved his head back"

"How long did you know?"

"I had a feeling it was you but you confirmed it when I saw you use your inner wolf to drive off that woman's troops" She laid herself down behind me and I sat down leaning against her fur; I scooted over to her head and she nuzzled me.

"So even though I am a demon you wish for me to be your pack mate?"

"Yes I wouldn't mind bearing your children. I know they will be strong"

"Moro-sama I have to stay here in this world. There is so much I have to do I couldn't go back to that beautiful home of yours when I know I must do something to fix the balance of power in my world"

"I understand but that doesn't mean I won't be by your side young one. Whatever danger you go through I will help you get out of it if need be"

"Alright well if I accept being your pack mate what would you want me to do?"

"I would want you to mate with me during the night of the full moon"

"Wait a full moon? That's tonight!"

"Exactly so you have some time to make your decision young one. We will meet again soon" She licked my cheek, got up from the ground and hopped off the roof. I sighed as I began to contemplate should I become her pack mate really? I mean her clan is very strong and their maneuverability through any terrain combined with their adaptability makes them a formidable clan however wolves are very protective of their family this is a very serious predicament. My nostrils flared as a specific scent was captured I kinda figured **she** would be here.

"C'mon out Princess I know you are here"

She came out behind the building and gave me a "you caught me" look. I quirked an eyebrow as she walked to me.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Well I didn't hear much"

"Don't lie Princess I can tell you heard much more than that"

"I heard everything and saw everything"

"You know what they say about curiosity it could get you killed"

"I'm sorry Kenichi"

"No it's okay you should at least know a little but not much trust me you don't want to get into my affairs"

"What are the affairs that you have gotten yourself into?"

"Let's just say it's something I owe my masters for all they have done for me and it will involve me pitting myself against Expert and Master Class fighters"

"Expert and Master class Kenichi that's dangerous!"

"Princess I am lot stronger than you even realize. When I fought Shigure I held back a tremendous amount of my power"

"I figured I noticed that your body movements seemed like they were being hindered"

"You have a sharp eye princess. Yes I wear something that is of my own design and that has been upgraded through my specifications"

"Really so do you mind if I see what is that you wear?"

"Alright however you must swear and I mean **swear **that you will not breathe a world about this to anyone"

"Alright then Sogaizai Gantoretto deactivate cloaking field"

"_Acknowledged deactivating cloaking field now" _

Sogaizai deactivated its field layer by layer first revealing the inner river like pattern on my arms the second layerappeared revealing the solid colors the river pattern flowed onto and lastly the final layer was revealed making the suit have a sort of glow that made seem polished like a fine sword. Miu was in shock and awe as she ran her hand up my arm I could feel it skim across my skin I moved a bit closer as I let a low growl escape.

"My goodness I can't feel the heat of your skin"

"I know you can't feel my heat but I can feel yours and your touch feels is so soothing" She blushed giving me a sly smile as she moved in closer pressing herself against me.

"Well then let me give you some more of my soothing touch" She unbuttons my shirt with one hand while other ran through my hair till she reached the back of my head pulling me into a kiss. I took the lead wrestling her tongue, while tasting the roof of her delectable mouth it was delicious. I pulled her closer placing both hands on her curvaceous ass which made her let out a small squeal.

"Kenichi!"

"I can't help it princess you are just irresistible. I am sorry if my perverted actions defile your heavenly body" she blushed again wrapping her arms around me pulling into a hug she rubbed her face in my chest then stopped.

"Could I sit in your lap Kenichi-san?"

"If that is what you wish princess" I pick her up instantly she holds on to my neck while my arms were underneath her back and legs I walked over to the fence wall and just slide down planting myself down I let her go and she adjusted herself leaning against me. She sighed as my arms wrapped around her core as I let my head rest on her right shoulder she smelled so nice I think this woman right here will be the one who take me down if necessary.

This girl no this angel in my arms will be the one that will watch over me, she will be the angel that will wrap her arms around me and pull me into a veil of protection from myself, a veil of love for my barren soul, a veil kindness that will plant kisses on my cold lips giving them the warmth they crave. Tears escaped my eyes but I couldn't express the emotion on my face for all it could do was smile; as it was in a world of bliss and serenity. However I couldn't have her she walked down the path of life I walked down the path of the fallen I will die and I will never be able to hold her like this.

"Kenichi-san what's the matter?"

"Nothing princess nothing at all"

She got up and turned around looking at me with those powerful eyes of hers that seemed to unravel even the toughest knot that held my cracked soul together and kept it from shattering. Her long creamy arms rested on my shoulders as she brought me to her breasts; I was lying my head down on her breasts and she stroked my head while she made soothing melodies leave her gentle lips and bounce into my ears. She kept this harmonious symphony up for at least an hour and a half then she stopped I got up and looked at her as she smiled at me.

"Do you feel better Kenichi-san?"

"Yes thank you Princess you are the most important person in my life and I hope that the gods will allow me to stay by your side as long as I can"

"Kenichi-san you're so silly" She kissed my forehead and hugged me again.

"You'll always be by my side always"

"_Wish it was that simple Miu I wish it was that simple" _

I pulled away from her hug and looked at her gorgeous smile. Could I really be with her? Or was I just getting myself worked up only to be shot down by fate. What am I going to do? I looked up at sky and just sighed; I pulled out my cellphone and noticed that it was getting time for me to pick up my special guest. I got up from the floor and Miu got off of me I looked at the sky then back at her as I commanded my suit to camouflage itself, it did as instructed I pulled her into a hug she looked into my eyes and I kissed her forehead as I let her go.

"Princess I care about you so much but I know that you will find someone who will soar into the endless sky with you. I however will merely watch as you live your life my dearest princess"

Before she could do or say anything I used Soru to disappear and Geppo to move to a different building at least ten miles away from the school.

* * *

This overwhelming feeling was so annoying, I could feel them just pushing and prodding against my psyche driving me absolutely insane! I could feel the Zocato power trying to unleash itself from my being I try to hold it back but it was difficult I couldn't fight it anymore!

"_That's it Kenichi unleash all the power, all of your anger, your depression, your envy, your regret, your hatred! Unleash it all!"_

Master Xehanort's words echoing throughout my mind as I could feel the name preparing itself for launch off my tongue.

"Mirusuki Tesuho Yakusoku Zocato!"

The power condensed itself within a second and within the same time frame the power exploded into a tremendous pillar of darkness. I could feel it go into the sky and pierce it but this time it kept going and going and going until I could almost feel the extreme cold of space chilling my bone however I didn't care not one bit all I cared about was getting rid of this feeling! I let out a powerful scream that possessed all of my darkest emotions and feelings I let them all out into the sky, I could feel my power increasing more and more as it flowed throughout my body increasing its inner and outer strength.

I decided to pump out more power as I screamed even harder causing the building to crack and crumble I punched the ground destroying the roof I fall but immediately catch myself and launch an attack against the walls my fists flying so fast the force that was released decimated them as if they were glass.

I kept my attacks up destroying this damn building wall by wall until the level I destroyed collapsed then I moved onto the next floor this damn building had so many fucking floors I had to destroy it all! I focused this tremendous power through my right fist as I was ready to send one last blow to this damned building my fist descends as I let out another scream however my fist never makes it for a gloved hand stops my fist absorbing the powerful impact and distributing it causing my power to fade. I look up to see who blocked my fist it was Master Xehanort his face was possessed by worry which surprised me.

"My disciple you are not ready to wield that much darkness"

"I am sorry master I was just going absolutely crazy I couldn't control it anymore"

"It's alright my disciple it is not your fault soon you will be able to fully grasp the power of darkness"

"How soon master?"

"Soon just be patient my boy now let's get you out of here I sense _they_ will be arriving soon"

"Yes master" I was too weak from the sudden release of power but I still managed to get up and open a portal to the Black Forest using his powers Master Xehanort lifted me up and we immediately made it to the forest in the same area where I had supposedly believed that I unleashed all of the power of Zocato. Master Xehanort put me down leaning against a tree as I let out a sigh of relief; he sits on a rock and rubs the back of the head as his face show signs of something unsettling had troubled him.

"Kenichi my boy it's time I told you my true intentions of me being your master and you my disciple"

"What are you talking about master?"

"Back before I met you I was a master to Aqua, Terra, and Ventus I was trying to manipulate those two into my plans. The plan was successful well at least half of the plan the second half was not so fortunate I ended up losing it so I had a plan to let my incarnations try and get the power for me so I gave my heart and body to darkness while my soul was neither swallowed by the darkness nor touched by the light.

After my pure dark incarnation failed my shell of a body almost succeeded until it and the Organization were defeated by the next generation of keyblade wielders. So with my heart and body freed I would resurrect myself and this time conjure up a plan that would undoubtedly succeed however before I resurrected myself I witnessed something that made rearrange my entire plan from the ground up"

"It was me wasn't it?"

"Indeed when I saw you use Zocato a power long since forgotten in the world of martial arts I knew that when you used the power you would be the one who would inherit the true power and secrets of darkness. Your master knew of these dark techniques; however they did not wish to use it for it seemed like techniques they would only use as a last resort. I did not want to tell you this but when you activated the final form of Zocato and was able to remain alive my assumptions about your abilities were confirmed and I decided to take this gamble and reveal to you my true intentions for training you."

"Well Master Xehanort just to let you know I knew what had happened to your incarnations. After all my friends told me and truth be told I could have defeated my friends without Zocato however I did intentionally to lure you out" Master X looked at me with surprise on his face as I nodded in response.

"Yep if I was going to learn the ways of darkness I might as well learn from the man who is most knowledgeable about it and has the most experience wielding it"

"My boy you will become a powerful master of the darkness. I knew that I could depend on you"

"Thank you Master Xehanort now if you'll excuse me I have to go and continue on with my plans" I got up from the tree since I already recovered my strength I was just buying time.

"Alright Kenichi but before you go I would like to give you an ability I think you may find useful. It is called the Dark Eye"

"Thank you Master I will use it well"

"I know you will" His gloved hand radiated with purple lightning then shot out at me giving me a new technique to add to my repertoire of techniques. After five minutes I now possessed the power of the dark eye; Master informed me that I was able to use this technique to keep a close tab on anyone I wished and the range of this technique was infinite however it was only that way if and only if the person I was keeping watch on was someone I knew or someone I was in contact with. This technique would prove great use to me for future battles.

Master Xehanort disappeared and looked up at the sky it was getting close to night I needed to set everything up to make sure that everything was going to go perfect. I snapped my fingers and within a second Lee appeared bowing before out a sign of respect.

"You have summoned me my grandmaster?"

"Yes I just wish to confirm that the project is complete"

"Of course sir it is complete to your specifications"

"Thank you Lee now may I ask for another favor?"

"Of course my grandmaster your wish is my command"

"Will you gather the others and bring them here and make sure you bring at least fourteen squads of LK"

"Of course my grandmaster"

"Oh and one more thing Lee, since you are my head ninja I am also giving you the power and responsibility to lead all fourteen squads of ninja"

"Of course my grandmaster I will not fail you"

"Don't worry I am confident that you will do just fine my friend" I smiled and pat him on the shoulder as I could see happiness beaming in his eyes as he vanished. Lee is a loyal ninja in truth he was my sparring partner and my best friend when I trained with Master Sub-Zero back at the LK temple in the mountains.

I knew that if I wanted a second in command it would be him. I looked at the sky and it was night I focused my Ki through my hands as I chanted a spell summoning my bag and clothes that were luckily in the bag I strip off my uniform and within a few minutes I had everything on I touch my bag and made it materialize itself back at my house. I use Geppo and Soru jumping high into the air then landing directly in front of the house or should I say my new Lin Kuei castle.

* * *

This castle was of my own design combining the architectural elements of two of Japan's castle the main castle was modeled after Himeji Castle while the one behind it was modeled after Osaka Castle. However I added my own original designs and color schemes that made it my master piece. First off I had seven towers combined with the main building their exterior design was adapted to match the original architectural structure of the building however what they were made out of was a mixture of strong oak and stronger minerals which consisted of: Quartz, Beryl, Topaz, Corundum, and Diamond. Five minerals that were strictly on the hardness scales top four making these building hard to destroy also I had the main building made the same way possessing all minerals used to make this building stronger than strong; I even did the same with the back building after all I wanted her highness to be safe.

The entire building from the inside out was completely tough as hell and I mean tough from the inside out.

Now the bottom structure i.e. the rock wall used to elevate the entire set of castles was a very challenging task for I had to make it just as tough as the top structure however after using a couple magical spells and some geographical help from not only the Tekunin scientists along with the superior knowledge of minerals that master Drahamin possesses I was able to find powerful minerals still embedded within their original geographical form.

I added the following minerals to the bottom structures: Epidote, Andalusite, Kyanite, Olivine, Zircon, Sillimanite, and Spinel, also I put in three extra minerals that are super charged with some magic: Magnetite, Hematite, and Pyrite.

These ten minerals made this place a freaking fortress also the true reason why these three minerals were added because of their specific properties make this fortress completely indestructible and invisible. The Magnetite before possessed strong magnetic properties however thanks to my magic has become powerful enough to block all Electromagnetic radiation from: Gamma rays, X-Rays, Ultraviolet, Visible, Infrared, Microwave, and Radio.

The Hematite is usually a mirror like mineral also it pretty much makes up China, Brazil, and Australia's production of iron ore; what I did to it was makes it's mirror like quality into an actuality allowing it to deflect or reflect beams of light away from this place thanks to the Magnetite it pulls all light towards the bottom thus any laser based weaponry is useless.

Lastly the Pyrite a powerful mineral that is actually an eco explosive if used correctly. Also thanks to its upgrade it makes a barrier around the entire area that prevents fire from even touching the property. Also if fire burns near it, the pyrite will act as a sponge and absorb it like water while applying resistance to temperature and flammability to the house.

The thing about this house that I favored highly was each of the towers were colored after each master also it kept the ninjas in their own quarters allowing them to train in the styles of their respective Grandmaster also thanks to the advanced technology provided by the Tekunin they were able to have a large simulation room allowing them to have any setting of training they desired. This was the perfect base of operations for my plans that and for my organization.

I walked up to the extravagant HQ and jumped high into the air then used my Soru moving myself into the top floor of my mansion. It was a large room possessing eight high thrones that were set up an octagon formation. The thrones almost reached the roof leaving only five feet of space between them and the ceiling; also they possessed etched in the thrones in Kanji the names of who belonged in the chair.

I walked to my throne which was on the tip of the octagon formation; I reached into my pocket and pulled out my winged glasses I remove my sandals placing them behind my throne as I jumped up and landed in my seat. I place my glasses on my eyes as they activated materializing my Kouga Armor upon my person I clapped my glove hands as the curtains covered the light casting darkness onto the room I sit and wait not for long as the door opens revealing light from the outside. Everyone walks into the room I could feel the readiness they possessed if anyone tried to attack.

The doors closed with a hard slam as they all got into a circle formation I snapped my fingers and the curtain behind me pulled open letting moonlight shine in. They all looked up at me their faces expressing shock trying to hide it but to no avail; I jump down landing a few feet away and walk to them my iron boots making loud metallic thumps on the hard mineral enriched oak floor. As I took my last step I looked at them and uttered ten words that would be the catalyst to start my plans.

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Order Of The Key"**_


End file.
